The Pokemon Master Knocks on Death's Door
by SuicidalxxR3ap3r
Summary: She dares to tamper with Death. She dares to soil the good name of writers everywhere. She dares to think of herself above others. Will she still dare, after It's through with her? A response to...xxRubyjanetxx's story, "The gratest pokemon master"...Please read hers...before mine...you would...understand...
1. Review for Chapter 32

_Hello...as you all know...I began when I first read xxRubyjanetxx's "story": "The gratest pokemon master". Of course...I was disgusted with her story...and I began this..._

_This is my...original review...to her story...for chapter 32...it has not been...edited...I copied it...as it was...originally...I hope...you enjoy...it..._

_And I hope...you can see...the symbolism...behind every...word..._

* * *

Review Chapter 32

A girl was typing up her stories one night. The wind howled against the glass-panels of her window, shrieking to get in. Crimson drops dripped down...down...down...painting the grass a wonderful red and clear. Lightning flashed, causing the thunder to protest. The girl ignored it all and continued to type.

She had a great idea to get back at the flamers who dared to insult her story. 'They're just jealous,' she smiled to herself as she quickly finished the latest chapter. She reread it to amuse herself, ignoring all the grammar mistakes.

'Of course. If they're half as good as me, they'll understand. But since they're not...they should at least appreciate that they even get a small part in my fabulous story.'

She never saw the dark figure in the corner of her room. A midnight cloak that scattered frightened stars shrouded the figure from sight...for now. Its hood covered Its mysterious face, a face that hasn't been seen in the last century. It fingered the scythe It held with Its pale hand, as if waiting. Its left hand, a mere skeleton of its past, flipped a coin over its knuckles. The figure let the coin drop once. The girl ignored it.

Or perhaps she didn't hear It.

She logged into her account. The dark figure stepped forward.

32.

She uploaded her new chapter into the document upload. The dark figure stepped forward.

22,312.

She went into her story to add the chapter. The dark figure stepped forward.

666.

She updated her story. The dark figure stepped forward.

7.

The girl gave a happy sigh once the site notified her that a new chapter was added. The dark figure stepped forward.

20.

The girl stood up. She pushed in her chair. The dark figure peeked from under Its hood. A single, soulless eye peered at the girl.

0.

The dark figure slapped Its hands together. Then It wiped the blood from Its scythe. Pity...why must she rejuvenate...many die...and yet...she's still alive...

That thought made the figure want to vomit. It stepped over a lifeless hand that seemed to reach for aid. From who? The figure grinned sadistically. From no one, of course...too fabulous to have any friends...too immature to have any admirers...too juvenile to have any followers...too bitchy...too unskilled...too bratty...too bumptious...too crass...too imperious...to be an author...

The figure looked straight into the lifeless eyes of the girl. It, after an impulse, kicked at the girl contemptuously. Not like she could do anything to It. Her head rolled to the side, still retaining the gasping of the dead when they see It.

The dark figure glided ominously back to Its former position. True...It had other writers to critique...but those can wait.

The dark figure stayed on the wall like a bat seeking a victim. It leaned against Its scythe, waiting for the girl to rejuvenate...

And write a new chapter...

And insult the other authors and guests who flame her...

And update the latest chapter...

So it...

Can move...

Towards her...

And...

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected...

You've have been warned.

* * *

_The ending...was what...I hated...the most...if you readers can see...I accidentally wrote, "You've have been warned." ...which is not...acceptable...as it is truly..."You have have been warned." ...thank you for reading...my review...hopefully...I shall...be back...soon..._

_I understand...that I can only...have one on...this website...but...that was under...a guest...and that guest...was me..._

_I shall stop reviewing to her stories like that...only for chapters 32...33...and 34...since I cannot...erase it...When she updates...all her future reviews...that I make...shall be here...in this story..._


	2. Review for Chapter 33

_Here is...the review I wrote...for Chapter 33...thank you to those...who read my story...I shall continue...my work..._

* * *

Review Chapter 33

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click...

The girl laughed with her friend as they stared at the computer screen. The bright screen flashed words and a blue bar at the two girls.

"OMG! That was the best chapter yet!" her friend giggled. The girl nodded.

"Ikr! I can't wait to see the Flamers' face when they see this! They're getting what they deserve!"

The dark figure tilted Its head to the side. Humans...It will never be able to understand them. It looked to the side where a companion stood.

The companion looked like a bipedal fox. He had a pointed snout and ears, the insides with red coloration. He shook his head, which in turn, shook the voluminous, red mane with black tips. The mane resembled a ponytail and had a crimson bangle down its length. His body was shrouded by a dark cloak similar to his master.

The dark figure nodded to the Zoroark. The Zoroark then held out a claw. He slowly closed it into a fist. Immediately, the space around the two girls distorted and changed. They shrieked in surprise and fear. The dark figure plugged Its ears to prevent the sound from bursting Its eardrums.

"What's going on?!" asked her friend.

"I-I-I don't know!" the girl sobbed. They looked around, searching in vain for an exit from this miserable place. Flames surrounded the two girls and licked at their feet playfully. Even though the flames didn't have lasting damage, they still stung the girls. The dark figure grinned maliciously as the girls shrieked once more before waving a hand. The Zoroark bowed and teleported away. Just as the Zoroark disappeared, the two girls turned. Possibly because of some noise? Doesn't matter.

"You!" the girl pointed with her forefinger. The dark figure chuckled. A deep toneless chuckle that raised the hair on your neck and chilled your spine. And stepped forward.

33.

"Who is he?" her friend inquired, her eyes wide with fear. The dark figure stepped forward.

22, 941.

"GET AWAY FROM US, YOU FUCKER!" the girl screamed, stomping her foot. The dark figure stepped forward.

728.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" her friend shrieked. The dark figure stepped forward.

8.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY, FUCKER!" the girl howled. The dark figure stepped forward.

20.

"STAY AWAY!" her friend cried. The dark figure stopped. It held out a pale hand. A scythe materialized. Blood dripped from the blade. The dark figure tilted his head up. The girls could see a skull grinning at them with a crimson eye.

The dark figure's mouth twisted to a sneer of scorn as Its mind went back to the report It received. Fix mistakes?

Lies.

Have a lot of things to do?

Lies.

Used spellcheck?

Lies.

Stalking her?

Lies.

Want to be her friend when this shit is published and she'll be famous for it?

Lies.

The dark figure looked back at the motionless girls. It didn't like to take innocent lives. Innocent? Hardly. Her friend was as guilty as she is. It sighed, from both pity and contempt. It warned her. She didn't heed.

Looks like...

It has...

To go...

And wait...

For her...

To listen...

And heed...

Or else...

It must...

Go...

And...

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have been warned.

* * *

_Zoroark is...one of my...oldest and most trusted Pokémon...of course...I have more...that will gladly...help me in my little...quest...against Ruby/Sarah...CEO is calling...good-bye..._


	3. Review for Chapter 34

_I would like...to thank...**XDreamKillerX**,** Russia**, and **MewBladeXxX**...for reading my...report...As long as...xxRubyjanetxx keeps...her story up...so shall I..._

* * *

Review Chapter 34

"You called dibs on this author, right?" a person shrouded by a black cloak walked up to the dark figure sitting in the corner of the room to polish Its scythe. Looking up from Its work, It nodded. The former continued, "Here's the latest report on her story. Might want to get some bone-bleach. I feel my bones decaying rapidly because of this crap." The person handed the dark figure a yellow envelope. The dark figure nodded once more before Its friend left the lunchroom.

The dark figure tore the seal from the envelope and a piece of paper slipped out. It picked it up to read.

"sorry for the delay in writin a new chapter but OMG U WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT MY BROTHER DID? THE FUCKTARD DELTED MY POKEMON GAME! IKR! HE IS SUCK A BITCH I HATE HIM HE CAN GO JUMP OF A CLIFF AND DIE! I WORKED RELLY HARD ON THAT GAME AND THE BASTARD JUST WENT AND STARTED A NEW ONE! I WAS SO FCKING PISSED!" The dark figure couldn't believe, but It was actually feeling sorry for the girl. Maybe It shouldn't have been so hard on her...

"HE DINT EVN SAY SORRY SO BUT IGOT MY REVNGE I WENT AND BROKEN THE TRAY ON HIS XBOX AND THEN I SNAPED THE DISKS IN HALF AND THEN I THREW THE CONTROLER OUT DA WINDOW LOLOLOL." ...Fuck Its pity to the girl. It wished that Its face decayed sooner so It wouldn't be plagued by Its human emotions and can do a better job at critiquing bitches like this one.

Tick, tock. The clock sounded; an hour has passed.

As Its one good eye continued to scan the paper, another figure walked up to It.

This figure was also hidden underneath a cloak similar to the dark figure's. It was a jackal-like Pokémon with predominantly blue and black fur. Its snout and ears were longer than its pre-evolution, and it developed four small black appendages on its head.

The Lucario stared at the black figure until It rose from Its seat. Handling Its scythe with care, the black figure strolled out of the room with the Lucario following it. As they walked through the building, the Lucario's appendages rose.

Tick, tock. The end is near; the clock spoke of it.

'This way,' he spoke telepathically to the dark figure. It nodded, walking behind the Pokémon. They finally reached a door. The dark figure turned the knob, then realized that it was locked on the inside. No matter. It nodded to the Lucario.

The Lucario placed his paw on the door. He fired a green blast from his paw, effectively knocking down the door.

Tick, tock. It's closing in; there's no escape.

The girl looked up in shock. She held a Gameboy in her hands. The Pokémon Center theme echoed through the room. She dropped the game as she perceived the dark figure and the Lucario standing at the door. The dark figure waved a skeleton hand, and the Lucario walked away, leaving his master to attend to his duties.

34.

The girl jumped up. The dark figure stepped forward.

24, 222.

The girl looked around for an exit. The dark figure stepped forward.

761.

The girl spotted the window with hope. The dark figure stepped forward.

8.

The girl ran to the window. The dark figure stepped forward.

20.

The girl slid the window up. The dark figure laughed a chilling screech as It held up Its scythe.

Fuck Its pity.

Tick, tock. The end is here; we're saved.

A knock was heard on the boy's door. He tried to ignore it, just like how he ignored his sister's creepy laughter. When the knocking persisted, he sat up from his bed and walked over to his door. He just wanted to tell whoever was on the other side of the door to piss off. Couldn't they see he was in a horrible mood?

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a boy he never seen before with a huge box. The boy was smiling and his eyes gave a sense of warm. Cold warmth, the former thought. Dead warmth, like the blacken coals of a dead fireplace.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, looking at the other up and down.

The latter shrugged happily.

"Are you a friend of my sister's?" the boy asked.

The latter shook his head happily.

"Are you a son of one of my parents' friends?" the boy was getting more freaked out by the minute.

The latter shook his head happily.

The boy's heart skipped a beat. If this boy wasn't his friend...or any of his family members' friend...how the hell did he get into their house? The stranger held out the cardboard box.

"Is...is that for me?"

Open it, the stranger's eyes seemed to say. The boy took the box and placed it on the floor. He opened the box. The sight of what was inside made him gasped. He felt like his house was suddenly sucked of all its oxygen.

"But...how?" the boy looked up. Only to see the dark figure.

The dark figure laughed a chilling laugh before backing away from the door. It waved a skeleton hand good-bye, disappearing into the looming shadows the windows stretched. The boy sat there stunned. He wanted to ask the dark figure all these questions. And yet...It freaked him out at the same time. Instead, he looked back in the box in disbelief.

For the box held his Xbox, all his games, and his controllers. The very ones his sister destroyed and threw away.

The dark figure walked beneath the pale moon. Sighing happily, It thought about the events today. Yes, the results were very satisfying. Granted, it cost It about a hundred delicious souls, but it was worth the starvation to see the boy's disbelief. The dark figure stopped once It reached a corner. Looking up to moon, It let Its red eye bask in the murky light. Its red eye widened as It began to laugh at Its actions today.

The girl...

Did not listen...

And committed...

A crime...

Which gave...

The dark figure...

Another reason...

To find her...

Soon she...

Would commit...

Another...

That would...

Allow...

It...

To...

The clock still rings. It can move again...

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have been warned.

* * *

_Lucario...my second most favorite...is also very reliable...of course...I have more...if Ruby is lucky...she may...just be able to see...them in battle...when I...reap...her...-_


	4. Review for Chapter 35

_This is purely...my thoughts...on the story..."The gratest pokemon master"...by xxRubyjanetxx...I did not...steal...anything...and...I used...quotation marks...to quote...from her...story...so...I...did not...steal it...I'm so happy...right now...it's getting...close...so...close...just...three more..._

_Thank you...to..._**XDreamKillerX**_..._**Russia**_..._**MewBladeXxX**_..._**Romano Carriedo**_...and..._**Okami Amaterasu OmikamI**_...I...appreciate...your support...and, of course...everyone else...who...opposes...her...and read...my story..._

_Maid of Justice...if you...are reading this...once again...I tip...my scythe to you...continue your quest...and...hopefully...you will...eventually...reach her...like..._

_I did..._

* * *

Review Chapter 35

The dark figure glanced at Its newest reports. It laid on Its belly on the carpet floor, swinging Its legs back and forth in the air. A new chapter, a new chaos.

It looked back to another page. It picked up the review sheet to examine it closer. Maid of Justice, huh...She sounds nice...

The dark figure shook Its head. No! Must...focus! It turned back to the grabble of words on Its paper. It whipped out a red pen and began to scribble on Its report. In truth, It couldn't understand what Its CEO had handed to It.

What was up with the time? Was it a checkpoint? Time limit? Who knows.

Who are the new characters? What happened to Ruby? Why the sudden name change?

The grammar's getting better, the dark figure thought to Itself, but she still needed work.

The story's getting slightly better, if the reader actually knew what was going on. The dark figure ruffled Its hair in frustration. Why did It take the job? It could be doing something actually worth while, like helping out a different author. It shrugged indifferently. Whatever. This was what Its boss assigned It.

The dark figure pushed Itself up off the floor. As It dusted Itself off, a cloaked figure landed right next to It, sending grains of sand across the room. The dark figure had to raise an eyebrow at that before turning to look at the newcomer.

She was primarily light green in color. A pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim extended from her back. The breeze lightly billowed the ends of her cloak, showing off a tail with several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. She glanced curiously at her trainer with her red-lensed "goggles".

The dark figure patted Its Flygon, stroking the pair of green antennas. Then It climbed on her back. The Flygon gave a loud cry before flapping her wings. A small sandstorm kicked up where the two originally were.

People looked up in the night sky, searching for the source of a strange "song". It sounded like humming, but nothing like anybody has heard of before. The dark figure smirked to Itself. Not everybody can see It or Its Flygon. Or a few, let's say...privileged ones could...They flew through the soft night sky, occasionally disrupting the white clouds and separating them into smaller cotton balls. It ignored the twinkling stars and the shining moon. The moon seemed to chuckle, as if the celestial object knew what was about to come.

The dark figure had been dozing off when the Pokémon underneath It jerked. It snapped awake, glancing around. A cruel, pale smirk crossed Its teeth when It saw the stadium below. It gestured with Its scythe, and the Flygon dove down towards the stage, where four boys were performing. The dark figure noted with grim satisfaction that three girls were oogling at the boys.

As the Flygon descended, she kicked up a huge sandstorm. The girls and boys in the stadium screamed at the impromptu arrival of the dark figure. Coughing and covering their eyes, the audience tried to escape the howling storm. Only the four boys and three girls remained, stuck on the stage as they were. Even if they tried, the sandstorm seemed to have a life of its own. One of the boys tried to go through the back door, only to find the doors strangely glued shut. Sand coated the arena. The Flygon and dark figure were unbothered by the raging weather.

The dark figure plugged Its ears, trying to protect himself from the screams of the fangirls and boys fleeing the concert. It hated crowded places, hated the smells, hated the sounds, most of all, hated the girl that forced It to be here. It glared at the seven figures trembling in fear at the newly arrivals.

"You again!" the girl screamed in fury. The dark figure chuckled lightly before waving a hand. The Flygon gave a cry, flapping her wings to fly away. The girl ignored the Pokémon. "Why are you fucking always ruining my life?! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ONCE AND FOR ALL?!"

The dark figure shrugged in reply, stroking the scythe blade longingly.

"Ruby, who the hell is that?" asked one of the boys.

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!" screamed the girl's companion, "HE'S A CREEPY STALKER WHO'S JEALOUS OF US! HE WISHES THAT HE WAS AS VOLPUTIOUS AS US!"

The dark figure trembled. Ruby laughed at It, taking in Its trembling as a sign of weakness. What she didn't notice was how the scythe began to ooze blood, causing a pool of crimson to form beneath the dark figure's cloak. The last girl noticed and backed away, sensing something terrible was about to happen.

"I KNEW IT! OMG, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF US! YOU WISH THAT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! BUT GUESS WHAT? I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU IN A MILLION YEARS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART AND SCARY! BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST A SCARED LITTLE BABY CRYING LIKE A BITCH!" the girl spat triumphantly.

She did not expect what was to come.

The dark figure laughed suddenly. The laughter chilled all occupants, sending shivers to their spine. It held up Its cowled head with a skeleton hand. The scythe rocked back and forth, as if joining in with its master in the joke. Its whole frame trembled from the racking laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" the girl demanded. Still laughing, the dark figure stepped forward.

35.

"STOP LAUGHING!" her friend yelled. The dark figure stepped forward, swaying slightly from the chuckles.

25,583.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" the girl screech. The boys looked at her in surprise as she took out a gun. The dark figure almost dropped Its scythe from laughter.

Yet, the dark figure stepped forward.

814.

The girl pulled the trigger. The dark figure, with the speed of a cobra, swung Its scythe, deflecting the bullet off course. The bullet gleamed on the ground, as the dark figure stepped forward.

7.

"STAY...AWAY!" the girl shut her eyes as she continued to fire at the dark figure. The others stared in amazement as the scythe, as if on its own accord, flash and blocked each bullet that dare come in a foot near its master. The dark figure stepped forward.

21.

The girl wheezed, from both using the gun and the shock of the dark figure. She let the weapon fall from her hands, now in two and useless for some strange reason. The dark figure laughed once more. In childlike glee.

0.

The boy had messy hair that rivaled the color of nightmares. His dark eyes bored into the decapitated body, as if trying to burn a hole through it. The five people, still sitting back in shock, felt death's hand almost wrap around them as they tried to take in the two bodies, laying side by side. The boy gave a grin before turning to the five.

"...why?" the remaining girl whispered. She felt that if she talked louder, this strange boy, the dark figure, would take her life as well.

"..." the boy grinned at her. Then he opened his mouth, speaking in a normal voice:

"Thank you, Umbreon101. I appreciate it."

The girl flinched at the mentioning of her penname. The boy laughed. Somehow, the appearance of a normal person, a normal voice, a normal laughter, freaked the five remaining more than the dark figure's laughter.

The boy waved good-bye before turning to walk down the steps. The sounds of the metal rattling echoed throughout the empty stadium.

The dark figure was finally back in Its room. Was It glad. It hated mingling in with the humans. However. It was Its job. Truth to be told, It enjoyed surprising humans...It fingered Its scythe for a while before glancing around for the millionth time. Ghost Pokémon floated in and out of the room. Occasionally, one would wave or shriek a greeting at the dark figure, and It naturally returned the greeting. It sighed contently. It only needed three more...three more and It's almost done. It stood up to look over at the glass table.

The table held three Pokeballs, each polished and smoothed. Inside held three Pokémon, unknown to all but one. The dark figure grinned at the three. They'll get their chance...

Once...

The girl...

Begins...

Again...

And this...

"Scared, little baby"...

Will show...

Her...

Who the true...

Bitch is...

Especially...

When...

The number...

3...

Is...

Over.

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have been warned.

* * *

_Umbreon101...my apologies...if you're a male...human...if you must know...xxRubyjanetxx...insulted me...exactly like...albeit with spelling...mistakes..._

_Only three more...three more...and then...it's finally coming..._

_The numbers...wondering...what they mean?...I'll...give you a hint...look on...the story...I'm criticizing...hopefully...you humans...will figure it out...and all...the other...symbols...I've...hidden..._

_I've come up...with many ideas...for my next...chapters...yes...many ideas...maybe...I should hold a poll...yes...which way is the best to kill the girl...in my story...?...yes...I can imagine that..._


	5. Review for Chapter 36

_I'm...finally back...hello, once more...my break...was longer...than...I expected..._

_Thanks to those...who...read my...story..._**XDreamKillerX, M****ewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, and Russia**_..._

_I...would also...like to thank...those...who secretly...show their_ support...**Okami, Amaterasu Omikami and OshawottStream**_..._

_And thank you...to those...who voted...my poll...I'll...admit...that some of...those methods...still...result in using...my scythe...but...hey...it gives me another...plotline..._

_Some of...the details...here...are...exactly from...Ruby's...chapter 36...of course...I changed it...so...you may...understand..._

_Enjoy...readers..._

* * *

Review Chapter 36

A black-cloaked Pokemon walked into the building. Her golden fur seemed to ripple as she examined the blood-stained room. She turned her snout this way and that, as if trying to catch a scent. Her red eyes widened and she walked over to a burnt bag. The Ninetales nudged it gently.

The dark figure slowly rose from the ashes. It stretched Its arms, the black snow falling from Its cloak. It shook Itself to clear the rest of the ashes. It looked at Its Ninetales before patting her head. She gave a small cry of thanks.

Together, the two walked through one of the walls. They immediately reappeared in Its room. The Ninetales nodded some greetings to the Ghost Pokemon. The dark figure beckoned to Its Pokemon. She obediently trotted after her master.

The grim reaper looked up from his book, grinning as the dark figure approached him.

"Hey, Sui. Looks like you got a new report," the former tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. The dark figure just held out Its skeleton hand. The grim reaper finally burst out laughing as he handed his friend the papers. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S WAY TOO FUNNY! THE THING THIS GIRL COOKS UP! SHE EVEN SPELLED YOUR NAME WRONG! MAN, I WISH I HAD YOUR ASSIGNMENT!"

The dark figure nodded briefly at Its friend before reading the papers. The dark figure shook Its head. Many spelling and grammar mistakes, as usual. She's lying to herself; she couldn't write to save her life. If she doesn't have time for it, then she shouldn't write it and post it online at all. Why the hell would anyone hit on her? Some people use condoms, and yet...they still get pregnant. Don't do that in real life, kiddies.

Where was It? Oh yeah, number 4. Doesn't look like she's getting help. If she did, this would have been a WHOLE lot better. If it was for "Katie", "Tomas", and her, then she shouldn't post it online, now should she?

Ah, the boy from earlier. He got a new X Box. How nice of his parents. The dark figure had to cover his mouth from laughing at the fact that she didn't get anything. Serves her right. She doesn't deserve anything less than a rotten coffin with a decomposing corpse home to flatworms and maggots. It read the part about the Legos and nodded thoughtfully. Legos…that should be fun to use. It made a mental note about Legos.

"Dude, read your part," the grim reaper snickered before swinging his legs off the couch. "She freakin' spelled your name wrong! Hilarious!" The dark figure glanced at his friend, then turned his attention back to the report. Hm…so…It died by a vacuum and fire…no wonder why It was covered in ashes when It woke up from Its nap, albeit It didn't remember falling asleep in that building in the first place.

Grinning and snickering, the grim reaper patted his junior on the shoulder before walking through one of the walls. The dark figure waved good-bye absentmindedly.

The dark figure reached into Its pocket to find another sheet of paper with X's on it. It slid a finger down to four of the words on the paper. Which one should It picked? The dark figure kneeled down next to the Ninetales, showing her the paper. She glanced over the choices before patting a paw on one of them. The dark figure nodded thoughtfully. Yes…that would be a good way to kill her albeit It's still doing the same thing It always did. Oh well! Put a little…spin…to it.

This time, the dark figure used the teleportation device to transfer It and Its Pokemon to the scene of the "crime". When the trip was finally over, It stumbled out of the machine. Since the dark figure was the youngest of the Reapers, It was still trying to get used to Its Space Legs.

She and It searched the room. They had teleported to a giant tree house that used a staircase to get to the entrance. The constructers had shaped the room into an octagon, using wood for the floor and walls. A blue carpet covered the floor and white-leather furniture filled the room. There was a fish tank in the corner of the room. The dark figure stared at the red and orange fish, fascinated at them. It remembered that Its dad loved to keep fish as pet, especially Discus Fish.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" a harsh voice yelled. The dark figure and Ninetales turned to see a group of people blocking the door way. It recognized the members of One Direction and sighed. Really? They're still here?

"What the hell are you doing here, 'suidicereaper'?" the girl asked. Before the dark figure could answer, she heckled him, "I know! You're just jealous because your home is nowhere as good as mine and that you've come to beg me to let you live with me! WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT! HAHA! AND NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THAT DINGY PLACE YOU CALL HOME, YOU WANKER!"

The dark figure just stared at her. Despite the people around her, the girl squirmed under Its hard gaze, "WHAT?!"

"…Hypnosis," the dark figure spoke in Its chilling voice. The Ninetales next to It stood in front of her master. Before the people could move, her eyes flashed a midnight blue. The air began to waver and spin, creating a soporific atmosphere. Everyone except for the dark figure and the Ninetales felt their eyes drooping.

"You…can't do…that here…" the girl muttered before collapsing on the floor, asleep as a throat-cut person. The others followed suit.

The dark figure's face split into a wide, skeleton grin as It stepped forward towards the girl.

"Sweet…dreams…and nightmares…"

…

The girl looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Thanks, Gary, this was the best day ever."

The boy sitting next to her wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing better for my little darling." The girl smiled and cuddled further into Gary's arms. She wished everyday could be like this: watching a romance movie with Gary, eating at a romantic restaurant with Gary, playing in the waters with Gary, taking a loving boat ride out into the ocean with Gary, sitting on the pier to watch the sunset with-

"Hey." The couple looked up to see a boy with black, messy hair. A playful, yet sinister smile held his mouth as he stared at them with his piercing, black eyes. The girl stared at him in shock, but Gary just waved to him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought you had work to do."

The brunette grinned before strolling down the pier towards them, "My CEO let me have the day off. Said that I deserved a break after all those hate mail from the freakin' same person."

Gary frowned, "Hate mail? Why would you get hate mail?"

The boy grinned, stepping a few paces behind the couple. He jerked a thumb at the girl, "Why don't you ask the hater?"

Gary stared at his girlfriend, "Is this true?"

"No!" the girl shook her head, shaking her hands in front of her, "I didn't do it!" She stopped when she saw the surprised look on Gary's face. "Gary?" He answered her by falling into the water. The crystal clear ocean began to bleed with blood, creating a red atmosphere. "GARY!" the girl screamed, unable to contain the sobs. She glared at the boy, who simply smiled at her, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO GARY?!"

The boy shrugged, "I didn't do anything." He pointed at her. She followed the direction of his finger and gasped. Her hands were covered in the same blood as the ocean as she gripped onto a bloody knife tightly. The girl tried to fling it away from her. But the knife held true to her hand. No matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of the knife.

"YOU KILLED GARY! AND NOT JUST GARY!" the boy laughed with glee, "ALL OF YOUR 'FRIENDS' TOO! ALL OF THEM! ONE DIRECTION, LINK, ASH, EDWARD, KATIE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM! WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!" The boy snapped his fingers. The girl looked up in horror as the sun glared down at her, cloaking everything with a harsh, crimson light. The heat from earlier afternoon suddenly increased, adding to the severity of the space.

And just like that, it was over. The girl uncovered her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She looked around, only to see black, ebony, bleakness, and murkiness. The girl threw herself against the empty space, meeting with a wall. She began pounding it.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She whipped her head around at a slight sound. She gasped as her friend appeared in a pool of blood. Her eyes were glazed. Blood trickled at the side of her mouth. She weakly struggled against the ropes, bloody ropes, that bind her to the chair.

"Katie! I'll save you!" the girl said, trying to act heroic. She sprinted over to her friend. The bounded girl weakly raised her head, a snarl forming at her blood-stained mouth.

"Get away from me!"

The girl stopped her rush in surprise, "Wha-?"

Her friend began to struggle against the ropes with more vigor now, "I SAID GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"BUT I AM-."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE! JUST GET AWAY, YOU FUCKER!"

The girl felt anger rising in her chest.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" with a knife, the girl ran over to her friend, stabbing her at the heart.

Only to realize that it was the boy from before. He chuckled as the knife slid into his heart. The minute the blade touched the organ, dark energy spurted out from the wound, coating the girl with grim and blood. The girl screamed as she tried to back away from the rushing liquids. She turned and ran away, still screaming. The dark figure's laughter echoed throughout the dark space. Whereas before she hit the wall, somehow, the wall had melted away, leading the girl on an endless chase for peace.

She continued to sprint away, sobbing and screaming at the horrific scenes. Through her tears, the girl saw light ahead. Redoubling her efforts, the girl sprinted towards it.

She smiled as the light wrapped around her, coaxing her to sleep. The light was warm, just like Gary's arms. The girl sighed contently.

A flash of Gary's dead face appeared in the girl's mind. She felt a sharp sensation at her neck that continued to dig deeper and deeper into her neck. Until finally-

The dark figure watched the decapitated body fall forward, still spurting blood. It then turned Its attention to the head that rolled away. The Ninetales stopped it with a paw. It stood up from where It was sitting. Heaving Its bloody scythe over Its shoulder, It walked over to the Ninetales. The dark figure kicked at the head, sending it rolling along the floor once more. The two watched as the head rolled towards the fish tank. That gave the dark figure an idea.

With a whistle, the dark figure sent Its Ninetales over to the head. The Ninetales picked up the head and dropped it in the fish tank. The fish, seeing the head, began to nibble and consume it. The dark figure grinned. They did look like tiny sharks after all.

The dark figure and the Ninetales used the teleportation device to transfer them back to headquarters.

"Hey, man," the grim reaper head-locked his friend, "So how was it?!"

The dark figure shrugged as It released Itself from the hold. The dark figure tossed Its friend a tape before walking away. The grim reaper looked at it curiously.

It showed the dark figure sitting next to a sleeping girl. The girl was muttering in her sleep, and the dark figure held Its scythe right above her. The grim reaper thought that It was going to slice her when the girl began screaming.

The girl shot up, still screaming. Unmoving, the scythe touched the girl's neck before the tape stopped playing.

The grim reaper heard a chilling laughter.

The girl...

Dared...

To try...

And...

Kill the reaper...

Her...

Attempts...

Clearly failed...

And now...

She...

Is tormented...

By...

The stains...

Of blood...

On...

Her hands...

What happens...

If the count...

Of 2...

Reaches...

0?

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have been warned.

* * *

_I...clearly...enjoyed the..."Nightmares and Dreams"...killing method...which one...would I use next? ...I must see...what...the readers...think..._

_I'm sorry...if those...who enjoyed the numbers...were disappointed...I may...resume that practice...but no promises...~_

_The number...zero...has a delightful ring...around it...I can't wait...until...she...reaches it..._


	6. Review for Chapter 37

_Hello~...I am finally...back again~...how are...you all doing...?_

_To...everyone...who read...reviewed...favorited...and followed...I greatly appreciate it...it...takes a lot of burden...off my shoulders..._

_Those who review:** XDreamKillerX, M****ewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFoll, Deceivingly Cute, and Trixie Lulamoon.**_

_Those who favorite...and follow...and whatnot:** XDreamKillerX, MewBladeXxX, Romano Carriedo, Miss Optimism, Maid of Justice, OshawottStream, Sheba987, Deceivingly Cute, Lunarium Prince, Entei7800, OrangeHokkaido, ShinyUmbreon101, DarkWolfNight, Demonic Asylum, Trixie Lulamoon, and Okami Amaterasu OmikamI**_

_My head hurts...from writing all the people...who supported me...but...I'm glad..._

_Thank you..._

_Now...please...enjoy...to your...fullest..._

* * *

Review for Chapter 37

_Hush…and shush…_

_ Please don't cry…_

I _am here…_

_ For giggles…and sighs…_

_No matter how much…_

_ You push me away…_

I _will come back…_

_ To laugh and play…_

_ Take my hand…_

_ It will be fun…_

I _promise you, but…_

_ You won't see the sun…_

The little girl with blond hair slept soundly in her bed of ponies and rainbows. Her twin slept in a racecar, extremely opposing the other bed of its happiness. The dark figure stared at the two curiously.

…who were they? It checked the report. Hmm…twins…the dark figure looked at the two sleeping children.

…really? Are you serious? The dark figure walked over to Sunny. Underneath Its feet, the wood creaked. The boy muttered slightly, causing It to freeze. The little boy stopped and turned to the side. That didn't stop the dark figure from examining him. It loomed over the bed to get a closer look. Its shadow seemed to loom on the opposite side, grinning madly at the boy.

Short black hair…It gently lifted up an eyelid…and blue eyes. The dark figure sprang up and flipped over to the girl. Its shadow swiftly crept under the beds to get to the girl as well. The dark figure also loomed over her for an examination.

Blond…It repeated Its procedure…and green eyes. The dark figure paused in thought. Twins…_right…_It rubbed Its eye. Ai-yah…

The dark figure walked silently out the room.

_She's been exiled…persecuted…_

_Left alone with no defense…_

_When she thinks of what those brutes did…_

_She gets a little tense…_

The dark figure peeked into the room with Its shadow resting on Its shoulder. Very dark. Very, very dark…It tilted Its head side-to-side to find the occupant of the room. No one. It thought for a moment. Was this _his _room? Probably…nice and empty and quiet…just the room of somebody who disappeared for more than five chapters.

Everyone is busy with "shit", so that isn't an excuse. What fans are she talking about? Granted, it's really hot now, but that doesn't mean she has to talk to all the fans she's using to keep cool. Attention "hores". Yeah right. That applies to the girl, not the readers. Why would any writer "deman" for _her _help? Oh, wait. It forgot. She was delusional. Right, right...moving on. Telling her to commit suicide? Now that's just mean...

That's Its job...

She just said that they can go to jail if they ask her to kill herself...does that mean she will get a death sentence if she kills those who flame a shitty story like her friend's? Seems logical...

The dark figure stepped out of the room and continued down the hall.

_But he dreamed a dream so pretty…_

_That many feel not depressed…_

_And that soothes his inner pity…_

_Of course, he gets some rest…_

It found it. The dark figure leaned against the doorframe. Its mouth curled in distaste at the girl It found in the room. That slut…two-timing with another guy already. The dark figure couldn't fathom the reasoning behind that girl. Or the guys she "sleeps with" for that matter. It looked at the report again. So it was Nial this time? …yup, that two-timing bitch. Sad that she misses Gary, but already hooking up with another guy.

The dark figure scrutinized the report. Wait…she had time to put on lip-gloss before she went back to the time portal? Wow…so vain…and she doesn't even have a license to drive yet!

_The sound of Ruby's dying gasp!_

_Her organs squishing in his grasp!_

_Her friends and families' mournful cries!_

_That's Its Lullaby!_

The girl muttered a bit and turned in bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She gave a sigh before rising from her bed. Tossing the sheets to the side, the girl stood up to get a drink of water.

Only to feel a burning sensation at her feet. She screamed in pain as she tried to hop on one foot, allowing respite for only the other foot. The girl continued to alternate feet. Each time she hopped, her feet seemed to burn more and more.

"Lame…" _(spookysbreathstinks, chapter 37)_

The burning stopped. The girl sighed in relief. As she did, her eyes found the dark figure leaning against the doorway. She blinked in surprise as she saw the dark figure's shadow suddenly lean to the other side of the doorway. The shadow seemed to be chuckling insanely as the dark figure continued to stare at her.

"WTF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed.

The dark figure chuckled as It placed a skeleton finger to Its hood where the mouth should be, "Careful. You wouldn't want to wake up your random 'kids' now…do you? Who's the father?" the dark figure smirked. "Can't tell since you've 'been running around in another world, slutting it up with other guys'. I feel sorry for them." _(OrangeHokkaido, chapter 37)_

"SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T BEEN SLUTTING IT UP WITH OTHER GUYS!" the girl stopped her foot. It just tilted Its head at her. Its silence infuriated the girl even more. Then It held up a skeleton hand and snapped the boney fingers.

Immediately, the shadow jerked away from the wall, taking on the form of a purple Pokémon. A large smirk crossed the cloaked Gengar's face as he held out his hands. Two balls of blue fire appeared before popping. Everything in front of the girl burst into flames. Her room, her bed, her knickknacks, her computer…ah…can't forget about her Pokémon games…

Neighing in fright, the girl twisted her head around for a way out.

"So you don't have enough time to edit a story? A story you call shit? That's sad." _(Kelly2013andConnor, chapter 36)_

The toneless voice echoed in her head. She shook her fist in the air.

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T DO ANY BETTER!"

"Feeler much? No one loves you, you're just fucking delusional, slut." _(Daedalus IX, chapter 12)_

The girl turned to where the voice came from. But nobody was there.

"STOP HITTING ON ME, YOU WANKER!"

"Not everything is centered around you, Ruby. No male that has reviewed this has ever tried to hit on you. Are you blind with love to not notice that?" _(Cendrillon, chapter 34)_

"I'm not hitting on you, RubyJanet. I'm not a pervert either. OH MAH GAWRSH I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE HAVEN'T I?" _(OshawottStream, chapter 35)_

"Another note; addressing the fact that you 'RITE RELLY WELL', I wanna say that you're f*cking full or yourself."_ (Romano Carriedo, chapter 36)_

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Ahem *cough cough*, you're an idiot, your story sucks, you suck, your spelling sucks, you're a slut, you don't deserve to live, you can't write a good story to save your life, some of us have tried to help you but you just get angry and call us perverts, and it is time you deleted this abomination." _(Lord Ice of Termina, chapter 1)_

"This reveals that…you are a bitch. Stop taking advantage of other people and write by yourself." _(2Lax4U, chapter 35)_

"Did you fall asleep on your keyboard? No I think you just like sucking." _(Death of Mortals, chapter 2)_

"Oh dear God. I'm in that dark corner of the internet, where all the troll stories are, right? Yep." _(Miss Optimism, chapter 1)_

"No one is jealous of your so called 'Superior and awesome writing skills' honey. It's so clear that a five year old could write so much better than you." _(VampiressBeauty20, chapter 34) _

The girl fell to her knees as she gripped her head tightly. The voices! All those voices! They wouldn't stop at all! No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, they keep coming back, laughing, insulting, flaming…

"SHUT UP!" the girl futilely shouted once more. The voices did not heed her words and continued to speak their minds. She managed to look up in pain at the dark figure. It simply stared at her, as if oblivious to the voice echoing in her head. The Gengar next to It was laughing his head off. Flames continued to rage around them, causing the temperature to sky-rocket even when there is a Gengar in the room. The girl felt beads of sweat trailing down her face. The dark figure and Its Pokemon, on the other hand, seemed unperturbed by the sweltering heat.

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKER!" she yelled at It. The dark figure shrugged indifferently. The girl was sweating up a flood now. A puddle formed underneath her knees as she panted for water. The sweat felt strangely oily…

The girl gasped when she looked down. In place of sweat was a deep, crimson liquid that dripped…dripped…dripped…

"There's so much wrong with this chapter I hardly know what to say." _(Will The Charizard, chapter 34)_

"Damnit. New chapter killed my eyes again." _(Concilliabule, chapter 30)_

"first of all…you're unprofessional. Immature…mean. Your spelling sucks even if its spell checked by Katie (who I think is an idiot herself since she sucks at spelling too)" _(Jawsett, chapter 7)_

"Wow, yeah, you're a spoilt little brat…" _(Sheba987, chapter 33)_

"I can't even read this because you talk like you would text your friend…" _(ComedyMaster333, chapter 1)_

"This story is pointless, full of errors that I honestly think Shakespeare needs to get out of his grave and correct this. I think even a second grader who knows pokemon can do better." _(Princess Lavender Jewel, chapter 33)_

"Aaaaand this chapter reaches a new level of idiocy. Wheeee!" _(lyokolife6, chapter 27)_

"Hey brat! If you think that my story isn't good, then why did you steal it then post it as your own?! And be thankful that I dedicated my time to rewrite your total mess of a story, and what did I get? Not a simple thanks! Instead, swearing and cursing!" _(1000 Cherry Blossoms, chapter 25)_

"I try to find good in all fanfics that I read, but DAFAQ IS THIS CRAB!?" _(Dr-J33, chapter 6)_

"Why do you think that have written the best story ever? Because so far this bullshit." _(Mini people, chapter 3)_

"Seriously stop writing! This is disturbing and all your doing is embarrassing yourself." _(XDreamKillerX, chapter 23)_

"You. Are. An. Immature. Brat. With no writing ability whatsoever, might I add, in a nicer way than what it could be put. Look, kill me in your story if you want. It just proves my point, you know? Immature brat, honestly! And I ask you to kill me, kill the others too, if you want. (I bet Mini is actually quite a nice person.) There are more of us than there are of you, no? We are many. You, my friend, are one. So try it. I dare you." _(MewBladeXxX, chapter 32)_

The girl couldn't take it anymore. She screamed until her throat was hoarse. Even when she wanted to stop screaming, she couldn't. The heat! The burning! The voices! The girl couldn't take it anymore. She curled her knees to her chest, failing to block the multiple voices. The flames that surrounded her seemed to close in each time for the "kill".

_He could hear the cheering!_

_ Payback time is nearing!_

_ And then their flag will fly!_

_ Against a blood-red sky!_

_ That's Its Lullaby!_

The dark figure kicked at the ashes left in the middle of the charred room, sending them flying everywhere. Not that anyone is going to mourn for her. It looked around It, surveying the burnt area. The whole house was gone. The scorched walls left behind wouldn't be able to support anything in their weakened state. Now that most of the walls were burned down, the dark figure could see how small her home really was.

It looked to where the twins' room should be. Just as It predicted, the twins were nowhere to be found. It smirked. And just like here, in the next chapter, the twins would also disappear.

The dark figure stepped forward. It felt something hard underneath Its foot. Kneeling down, It picked up a small, white object. It was a coin-like object with a hole in the middle. The string looping through the hole was charred, probably from the fire. The dark figure smiled.

They would be better off with it than with their slutty mother.

The burning…

Will not die…

The flaming…

Will not be…

Quenched…

The fires…

Will not be smothered…

They…

Will continue…

If…

She continues…

To insult…

And bite the hand…

That feeds her…

For…

There is one left…

Until the result…

Is that…

_Mu ni kaeru_...

Su!c!dalxxR3ap3r has been disconnected.

You have been warned.

* * *

_Ah...the "Flaming" method...I wanted...to add a little...flare to it...no pun intended..._

_Those quotes...are direct reviews...that I searched through...in xxRubyjanetxx's story...those reviews belong...to their...respectable owners..._

_If you saw...your review up there...and wish...for it...not to be there...please...PM me...and I shall remove it...immediately..._

_Song is..."My Lullaby"...by Zira...does anyone know?_

_Does anyone...know...of the white round object? And the poem...at the beginning...is inspired...by it..._

_One more...only...one more...have you noticed...how many...Pokémon...I have introduced?_


	7. Review for Chapter 38

_I'm back~! Didn't...realize...that she'll...update so quickly...oh, well! That...just gives me...the excuse...to update my story...too~!_

_Again...I would like to...thank these authors...for their...support...thank you...very much..._

_**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, and Trixie Lulamoon**_

_Please...find your name~...I'm sorry...if I forgot...to name you...please notify me...so I may...thank you..._

_Enjoy..._

_Warning! There is no death here! Only...a foreshadow..._

_LOV-U~!_

* * *

Review for Chapter 38

_You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got mail! You got-_

_Death?_

The dark figure gulped down the milk bottle before wiping his mouth away. It stood up from Its seat and quickly moved away from the break room. It didn't expect the girl to update so soon and was caught off guard. As It rushed down the hall, It began buttoning Its cloak together. Remembering at the last second, It took out the papers from Its cloak.

It could barely believed Its eyes when It first read it. Reading it a second, the dark figure changed Its mind.

Let's begin:

She's laughing because a car crashed near her house? She truly is stupid…It doesn't blame her for hating doctors. The dark figure never liked getting shots…but she hates sick people? …Yay! She hates herself!

She doesn't get fan mail. Ha! She can't even tell the difference between hate mail and fan mail. We all know RP means Roleplay. Bet she didn't know until the people challenged her. No, she's not good at it at all. If she was good, people wouldn't be hatin' her. Yes, she is a bitch. That's why people send 200 messages telling her how much she sucks.

If she has better things to do, then she shouldn't be here at all. And if she has time roleplaying with Katie, then she would have time to roleplay with everyone else. Hooray! Hooray! For the liar!

If she's so confident, then why doesn't she RP with them? The dark figure (did you guys forget about me? No? Well then…yay!) was willing to bet that she's the one who's afraid to lose. It'll show her soon. She killed Katie 50 times? Well…that's because KATIE SUCKS! SO THAT ALSO MEANS…RUBY SUCKS!

Calm down, Sui, the dark figure took a deep breath. It passed a few fellow colleagues and a few Ghost Pokémon. It returned all their greetings with a nod.

Don't waste her time, huh? Well then, she shouldn't waste her time posting up that shit. No, no, she's not good at writing and roleplaying. And why would we need help? She can't help us with anything. That's just plain stupid.

Gary left her for 7 years? It was her fault that Gary was gone! Look! She even made him reappear in Chapter 36! And then what happens? She sleeps with a totally different guy in Chapter 37! The slut...

And her spelling and grammar is as horrible as ever...

Preoccupied with Its thoughts, the dark figure almost fell into the pool. Whirling Its arms, It tried to stop Itself from falling.

A blue fish-like Pokémon with two, glowing yellow orbs, swiftly jumped out of the water and slammed into the dark figure lightly. It managed to step back a few paces, catching Its breath. After calming down, the dark figure nodded Its thanks. The Lanturn smiled and jumped out of the water.

The dark figure lowered Itself in the pool. It grabbed onto Its Lanturn and muttered one word:

"Surf."

…

The boy yawned as he walked around the neighborhood. So early here…and it was kinda cold too…he nestled in his white plaid scarf to cut off the bitter wind. Once he reached a certain house, he stopped. Tilting his head to the side he stared at the door. He heard some neighing and three animals, a horse and two ponies, all carrying riders were trotting easily down the road.

"…why…?" the boy deadpanned before remembering why he was here. He followed the road as well.

He saw the girl say good-bye to the twins. After the girl left, a golden figure went into the school. The boy had to grin. Will the little children come with "me"? He thought they would…

Seeing the girl head to another school, the boy followed her a few paces behind. He saw the girl's head snap up and look around. She looked behind her, saw the boy, and seemed to dismiss him. The boy grinned. It paid to be a Reaper.

The boy was whisked away by the crowd of students, all hurrying to go to their classes. Despite the mass of students bustling and chatting, the boy never lost sight of the girl.

"Hey, Kevin! I haven't seen you in a long time! How've you been?" the boy felt someone tug his jacket sleeve. He turned to growl at the offender. His growl stopped in mid-throat when he saw a bright smile light up a girl's face. The smile disappeared when she saw she got the wrong person. She let go of the boy's sleeve and twirled her brown hair nervously. "S-sorry, I thought you were somebody else."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her, "Indeed." He turned away, but the girl stopped him again.

"Wait!"

Trying to suppress the dark look in his eyes, the boy looked at her. She continued:

"I'm Alana. What's your name?"

The boy hesitated a bit. Should he? He shrugged. Couldn't hurt.

"Sui," he answered before rapidly walking away. He heard the girl calling him, but he continued to pretty much flee from her. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. The hallway, if it was even possible, rose to the rush hour on the subway. Sui gave multiple glares at kids who dared bump into them. Each student that saw Sui's glare shivered and turned away quickly, their face draining of all their color.

The boy searched the crowd once more for the girl. There! He'll recognize that slutty bitch anywhere. He picked up the pace. Shoving against some kids, he saw that the girl had dove into a classroom. He stopped right at the edge of the door. Other students crowded around the door as well, saying some last good-byes.

Sui waited until those students went inside. Seeing that nobody else was going in, he walked in himself.

There she was. Sui's mouth curled into a cruel smirk as he walked over to her. A few students looked at him in mild curiosity. He ignored them all. He stopped at the edge of her desk. The girl looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" she asked. Sui kept the smirk on his face. The girl glared at him. "What do you want?" she inquired a bit louder. The babble of the classroom lowered suddenly as they were aware of the tension between the boy and the girl.

Sui let the silence stretch to an uncomfortable length. Then he spoke:

"Have fun." He slid a DS towards her. Taking the chair behind him, he sat in it, grinning at the girl. She snorted and shoved the DS back.

"I don't have time for games!"

"Of course not," Sui said mildly. "You're much too busy spreading out your legs. Wonder who the next boy is that's going to enter in the slut."

The girl slammed her hands on the desk, creating a loud noise, "I AM NOT A SLUT! I DON'T SLEEP WITH RANDOM BOYS!"

The boy shrugged as he flipped open the DS. He pushed a few buttons, as if seemingly ignoring her. The girl's eye twitched, showing her irritation at him. He looked up before waving the DS around.

"Don't you want to try?" he smirked slyly. The girl looked at the game system. In truth, she did want to try it. She only had the Gameboy. The DS looked really fun to play. So she snatched the device away from his hand in hopes that he'll get pissed off. Her hopes were stopped short. Sui merely shrugged and leaned back on the desk.

The girl huffed before turning back to look at the game. It was FireRed. The girl grinned. She could beat this game with her eyes close. She glanced up at the boy to smirk at him. The girl wanted to smack the guy. He had put on his earphones and was looking at her nonchalantly. The girl snorted.

She started a new file, ignoring the fact that there was already a saved file on the game. She picked a girl, obviously, and named her Ruby. "After all," she thought to herself. "I am the best!"

The game started out the same as usual. Nothing strange happening like those you read in the Creepypasta. The girl made her character reach to the fourth gym. She decided that that was enough for the day. As she tried to save, the textbox appeared:

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

The girl started in surprise at the unusual message. She shook her head and pressed the A button. The message kept appearing. The girl growled in frustration and continued to press the A button.

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

"Don't you want to keep playing with me~?"

"PLAY WITH ME!"

The last textbox appeared with the screen bouncing around. The DS screeched horribly, causing the girl to plug her ears. She looked up to glare at the boy.

Only to find a bloody, red cloak where he used to be. The girl gasped. She looked around and inhaled sharply. Her classroom was no more.

She was now in an empty space. Inky blackness surrounded her. The darkness almost made her forget to breath. The girl tried to stand up. However, her feet seemed to be glued to the ground, preventing her from standing up.

"HEY, YOU WANKER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the girl's voice cracked as she shouted into the empty air. A static sound alerted her to the DS. She gazed at it and saw the dark figure in the screen.

"Play…or die…" It spoke. The screen glitched and reverted back to the original game. The girl pressed the up button. She realized that the screen was shaking, only to discover that she was shaking all over. What was going on? What did she do to deserve this? Maybe the answer was in the game.

So she continued to play. Throughout the whole game, she felt something looming over her. But each time she twisted her head to glance over her shoulder, all she saw was deep darkness. Even in the game, a strange shadow seemed to buzz around her character. But once the girl blinked, the shadow disappeared.

She finally beat the Elite Four. The credits rolled. To the girl, it seemed like centuries passed before the final words appeared.

_Ready to play~?_

The character was back at home. The girl walked her sprite around before deciding to go downstairs. As usual the mother was downstairs. However, a new conversation arose:

"Oh, Ruby, dear! Come here!" the textbox appeared. The sprite walked over to her mother. "So you're Kanto's Champion! I'm so proud of you!

"But…there's someone even stronger…"

"WHAT?!" the girl raged. "I BEAT THE GYM LEADERS, TEAM ROCKET, AND THE ELITE FOUR! WHO CAN BE STRONGER THAN ME?!"

"He's waiting for you in Lavender Town in the Pokémon Tower." The textbox appeared. Upon reading it, the girl shivered. She didn't want to go.

Another textbox appeared:

"You must."

"NO! THIS IS INSANE! I'M NOT GOING JUST BECAUSE SOME FUCKING SPRITE ORDERED ME TO!"

"PLAY OR DIE!" the DS screeched. This time, it wasn't as loud as the first screeching. Still, it rang in the girl's ears. She winced slightly before walking out of her house. She clicked into the menu, went to her Pokémon list, and used Fly. She flew to Lavender Town. Once she landed and returned her Pokemon, the DS blacked out and left her in the dark.

The girl screamed on instinct. She dropped the DS. She didn't even care that there was thud to alert the DS hitting the floor. All she cared was getting out of here.

"Keep calm," she muttered to herself. She took a few deep breaths before looking around calmly. A bright light suddenly shone in front of her. The girl winced as she tried to blink away the light.

"Oh! It's the Ruby girl," said a friendly, but chilling voice. The girl blinked rapidly to stop the light. The darkness slowly let up, revealing a bright full moon in the sky. The girl looked in front of her to see the newcomer.

The grim reaper grinned at her, "The girl who got Sui's name spelt wrong. Boy are you in for a surprise!"

"I don't want a surprise!" the girl retorted, stomping her foot. "I want to go home! I have kids to take care of!"

The grim reaper continued to grin at her. She shuffled her feet, her spine shivering because of his gaze. "You can't return," the grim reaper replied. "Only after you defeat It."

"It? Who's It?"

The grim reaper shrugged, "You'll find out. Later! Got myself a game night with some friends!" the grim reaper waved his skeleton fingers before disappearing in a flash of green. The girl shook her head at the retreating grim reaper. She looked around once more.

Tall, thin trees reached for each other, forming an archway for wary travelers. The moon was waxing and waning constantly. The girl realized that if she didn't keep moving, the moon might completely disappear and she would never find her way out. She began walking forward because really, who can walk back?

The trees continued to thicken, as if angered by the fact that there was an intruder in their home. The girl shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her. The wind whooshed and howled with madness. The leaves underneath her feet crunched in pain, squealing their suffering into the wind. The shadows seemed to leap and jump over every crevice.

After a year of walking, the girl came to a large building. It was structured like a giant castle. However, the girl noticed some similarities from the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. The building, of course, was dark. However, there were multiple lit windows. The girl could hear some strange noises of laughter and shrieks from the windows. All over, black figures and Ghost Pokémon went through in and out of the walls.

The girl started in fright at the sight. She kept shivering. The cold, blast of wind was of no help to her either. She considered turning back when a toneless voice echoed through her head.

_Only the chosen one may enter._

_ And the chosen one shall defeat the evil_

_ To save the world from erupting into chaos._

_ That chosen one…is you…_

The girl inhaled and exhaled. A new look of determination gleamed in her eyes. She was going to do it. She's the chosen one. Her little ones at home would have to wait. The girl had the job of saving the world from these menace. And she won't stop until she defeats all of them.

Sui leaned against his hand, a smile curved on his lips.

"Let the fun begin~!"

* * *

0

...LOV-U~!


	8. Review for Chapter 39

_Once again...I am back...how are...you doing..~?_

_Thank you...once again..._

___**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, and Trixie Lulamoon**_

___I...appreciate all your...support..._

___And, of course...those who read my story...but wish...to remain...anonymous..._

___I finally reached...Zero..._

___Will it start?_

___...Maybe..._

* * *

Review for Chapter 39

The girl stormed up to the glass doors. Opening with a slight tweak, the doors revealed a modern room with pure white walls and large, glass windows. Multiple pale couches scattered around, waiting for somebody to rest themselves in them. The people also scattered around a variety of plants, all ranging from poison oak to Venus flytraps to rafflesia arnoldii. Paintings covered parts of the walls, adding more color to the room. A reception desk was placed in the center of the other side of the room. Two doors were located on either side of the desk.

Many cloaked figures were lounging around, chatting with old comrades. If they noticed the girl, they didn't show it. They seemed to ignore her, but the girl could sense some eyes staring at her.

A young lady with purple hair braided in one straight line and black-rimmed glasses was typing at a computer. The girl ignored all the pretty sights of the ironic decor of the hazard-looking castle and stomped up to the lady. She slammed her hands on the desk, surprising the receptionist.

"I want to see a boy named 'suidicereaper'!" the girl shouted. The lady looked at her coolly.

"We do not have anybody of that name. There is the newest recruit, but his name is SuicidalxxR3ap3r. He usually goes by the name Sui."

"I don't care about his fucking name! I want to-." The girl was suddenly cut off by a blood-curling scream. She twisted her head behind her, gasping at the sight.

Two cloaked figures dragged a girl by her two arms. The girl was kicking, screaming, crying. Doing everything she can to escape. Her efforts were futile. The two cloaked figures walked up to the young receptionist.

"Grim and Brother reporting," one of them said in a chilling voice, so chilling that the prisoner redoubled her efforts.

"Finally caught her after two years," the latter grinned. His voice was normal. Compared to his brother, it sent more chills down your spine as you realize that these beings were not normal at all. The receptionist nodded to them.

"I'll tell the Grand Reaper."

The two Reapers nodded in acknowledgement before hulling their find through the door on the right. The girl's screams were immediately cut off as the doors closed at them. However, her shrieks echoed through the girl's head. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this…after all, didn't she save the world enough already?

That toneless voice echoed once more: _Only you…_the girl knew what she had to do.

"I want to see Sui," the girl managed to say in a calm voice. The young receptionist glanced at her before turning her attention to the left door. Another cloaked figure walked out. She took one look at the girl, ignored her, took a folder from the receptionist's desk, leafed out a paper, and walked away. The sliding doors slid shut after the Reaper left. A piercing scream was heard.

The girl lost her last string of patience, albeit she didn't have many to begin with:

"LET ME SEE SUI!"

The receptionist, if shocked, didn't show her emotion. She picked up her black phone, dialed a number, and waited as it rung.

"Yello?" said a young voice. The receptionist glanced at the girl again before speaking:

"I have the girl who wants to see you. Did she make an appointment with you?"

"_The _girl? Pssh! Send her right over! Who cares about appointments?! They're a waste of time! Just send her over!"

The young lady's eye twitched as Sui just hung up the phone. She glared at the girl. Somehow, the receptionist's glare was even more terrifying than the two cloaked figures and the screaming of that girl.

"Sui's room is room number 6-13-13," the receptionist said. "It would be on the sixth floor, down the thirteenth hallway, and room 13."

The girl laughed, "Ha! I could have figured that out myself. Because I'm better than you!" She went through the right door. The receptionist sighed to herself before resuming her typing on her computer. Sui owed her big-time.

The girl, upon entering the hallway, looked down to see an elevator. She moved towards it. All around her, Reapers, Ghost Pokémon, Banshees, Dark Pokémon, Witches, all kinds of creatures were either floating about or walking around (in some cases, crawling about). None of them paid any attention to the human girl. Harrumphing, the girl went into the elevator. Pushing the sixth button, she waited.

All the while, the elevator played eerie music. It was strangely upbeat:

_Fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata  
Kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan  
Mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu  
Hitori kuiasaru onna no egao  
Kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA  
Katsute kono yo no bishoku o kiwameta  
Sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa  
Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki_

_Uyamaitataeyo_

_Warera ga idai na KONCIITA_

_Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa_

_Subete ga anata no tame ni aru_

_Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete __  
__Ibukuro ni wa madamada aki ga aru __  
__Aojiroku kagayaku moudoku __  
__MEIN DISSHU no SUPAISU ni saiteki__  
__Hone no zui made shaburitsukuse __  
__Tarinakereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke __  
__Shitasaki o kakemeguru shifuku __  
__Bansan wa madamada owaranai_

It almost drove her crazy. She wanted to pull her hair out by the roots, but she took deep breaths to calm herself down. The song kept playing over and over again.

Thankfully, she finally reached the sixth floor. Practically flying out of the cursed elevator, she looked for the thirteenth hallway. Upon finding it, she followed the signs. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…

Arriving at the thirteenth room, the girl hesitated. Once again, she was having second thoughts about this. The thought of Gary waiting at home strengthened her. She reached for the knob and turned it.

She entered a large room that fit the description of a well-kept hotel room. Only bigger…much, _much_, bigger. It was about the size of a small house. The girl gasped at its splendor until she spotted the dark figure. Her expression turned to one of hatred. Here she was struggling with her mission to save the world, and her enemy is playing _video games?! _The nerve of the guy!

For indeed, Sui had on a headgear. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. A small smile curved on his lips. He lay on one of the couches, his feet slung over the arm. His hands were linked behind his head.

The relaxed position of the guy set the girl off. She stomped over to him and actually touched the headgear when something jumped on her. She screamed as the Zoroark snarled at her, baring his teeth in a ferocious act.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" the girl screamed. The Zoroark gripped her neck tightly, preventing her from screaming.

"Shut up! My master is on a master quest right now! No one will disturb him!"

The girl stared at the Pokémon fearfully. She then heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice. Sui rose from the couch groggily, taking the headgear from his head. He shook his head to clear his dizziness.

"Wow! That was some boss! Almost didn't make it!" he laughed as he placed his headgear on the couch. He looked around and seemed to notice the girl for the first time. He chuckled, "Well, well, well…we finally meet…" The Zoroark got off of the girl and stood behind the couch. He glared at the girl, daring her to make some move. The girl stood up and dusted herself off with great dignity.

"You're a sick fagg!" the girl pointed at Sui. The boy shrugged.

"Takes one to know one. Hey, Sho," he asked the Zoroark before the girl could reply. "Is dinner almost ready?"

The Zoroark nodded, "The last dish has been placed after you defeated the boss. A little something special from us," Sho snickered behind his hand. Sui nodded.

"Thanks! I feel loved!" he glanced at the girl before smiling slyly at her, "I bet it was a long journey. Wouldn't you like something to eat?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. She unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and held it up, "I came here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle! I'm going to kill you and save the world! Then I'll be able to live a normal life with Gary!"

Sui nodded distractedly, "Uh-huh. I'm hungry." He walked past her, his cloak slightly brushing against her arm. The girl leaped back in surprise. There was a burn where the cloak had touched her. She held it, trying to keep the pain off her face.

The young Reaper seated himself at the table. The moment he did, various dishes of food appeared. Plump meat doused in a rich red sauce. Rice cooked so light and fluffy, it seemed to explode. Mash potatoes smooth and bumpy with a crimson gravy. There were many drumsticks, all soaked in the same red sauce as the meat. Lettuce leaves and cucumbers were placed in bowls to accompany the meat. Multi-colored berries and wild flowers added to the rainbow of the table. In truth most of the meal was meat, marinated in the rich sauce. There were a few squishy things that the girl couldn't identify here and there. The Reaper smiled to himself as he scooped generous helpings of each dish onto his plate.

He took a great bite out of a drumstick, mumbling with delight. The girl felt her stomach rumbled. She realized that the sight of the food was making her very hungry indeed. No! She shook her head. She couldn't afford any distractions. But the food was so good…maybe just a bite…no! She's not hungry! She doesn't need to eat! Yes, she does…the food seemed to beckon to her, plead with her, even.

Sui smiled as the girl seated herself. She began to take parts of the meat and a few kabobs. There was a jar of the sauce, which the girl took gratefully. She poured almost a third of the jar onto her plate. Savoring the sight for a while, the girl had to take a bite.

Mmmm…it was so rich and creamy. With a slight tang and another taste she couldn't identify. It was really familiar though…

"Do you like it?" Sui smiled, tilting his head at her. The girl, caution thrown into the wind, nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think…that your friends would also like it?"

The girl nodded once more. A bit of the red sauce dripped down her chin, and she wiped it away with a bloody hand. "They'll love it." She reached for a drumstick this time. She didn't want any of the vegetables or the fruit. All she wanted was the meat with the sauce. Sui nodded thoughtfully. He plucked a few of the green berries and popped them into his mouth. The girl had finished her drumstick and another. She was reaching for a third when she realized that the Reaper was staring at her, as if to examine her like a piece of painting. She squirmed in her seat. The silence was extremely uncomfortable.

"It's too bad they couldn't be here," the girl said, just for the sake of saying something. Sui blinked in genuine confusion.

"They?"

"My friends," she elaborated. She crossed her arms, self-satisfied. "If you were so smart, you should have known that I was talking about." Sui nodded, linking his hands together and placing his elbows on the table.

He leaned forward with a frown, "But they _are _here." His quiet, smooth tone raised a warning flag in the girl's mind. She placed her fork down, ignoring her stained mouth.

"What do you mean? It's only us here."

Sui shook his head. The gleam in his eyes were clear now, "No…we were never alone…" he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Taking his wine cup, which was filled with something white, he swished the liquid around before taking a sip. "Even though I'm a Reaper," he said casually, "I never liked the taste of human flesh. I prefer cooked souls…"

The full impact of his words hit the girl. She glanced down at the meat she had been eating. It was still covered in the rich, red sauce…

Red! She looked at her hands. They didn't look like normal sauce. Rather, they looked like-

"Blood…" she thought to herself. In her shocked state, she couldn't even form the words. Blood…that strange taste! Iron! So the red sauce was actually blood! She…was consuming humans this whole time? Wait…not just humans…her friends!

She looked over at Sui. He tilted his head at her, still looking genuinely confused. The girl began to shriek at the discovery. She rushed to the sink to try and wash off the blood. She scrubbed so hard, it seemed like she was about to take the skin off with the blood.

Sui sipped his wine cup again, "I don't understand your story. One moment, you're at school and you hate Gary. The next moment, you two are making out. It makes no sense whatsoever. The plot sucks. You still make spelling and grammar errors as if you don't care to read over your writing." The Reaper looked over to the still-washing girl.

"YOU'RE A SICK FUCKER!" the girl shouted. Sui shrugged.

"Am I? I'm not the one who ate human flesh."

"YES! YOU DID!" the girl glared at him. Sui shook his head. He held up his plate. Yes, he did take some of the meat. However, he left those untouched choosing to instead eat the lettuce, cucumbers, and berries. The girl's face paled, making the blood on her face more recognizable.

"Your drawings also suck," Sui continued. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Your case is no exception. You brag of being a great writer. Thirty-eight chapters of your story says otherwise. You boast of being a great artist. I looked at your artwork. My cousin, at four years old, can draw better than you."

The girl finally dropped to her knees, her blood-stained hands supporting her. No matter how much she washed, they wouldn't wash off. It was like a tattoo…

"You know how you told us a million times to 'fuck off'," Sui gestured quotation marks with his two fingers, "Well, we tell you to improve an infinite number of times. Sure, go ahead and ban us. We'll just get through by anonymous reviews."

She began to scream. The whole ordeal was too much for her. Sui sighed as he plugged his ears. He moved quickly to one of his cabinets. Plucking a set of headphones, he placed it on his ears. Then Sui turned up his music:

_Itsu shika yakata wa monuke no kara ni __  
__Nani mo nai shi dare mo mou inai __  
__Sore de mo kanojo wa motometsuzuketa __  
__Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki_

_"Nokoshitara, okorarechau mono"_

_Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete __  
__Kanojo wa mizukara no migite o mite __  
__Soshite shizuka ni hohoenda_

_"MADA TABERU MONO ARU JA NAI"_

_KONCHIITA no saigo no akujiki __  
__Shokuzai wa sou kanojo jishin __  
__Shoku o kiwameta sono karada no __  
__Aji o shiru mono wa sude ni inai_

Sui gave a childlike laugh at the lyrics. He went over to his headgear. Taking in his hands, he glanced over at the girl. She was still screaming, but the sound was lost through Sui's headphones. The young Reaper smiled before placing the headgear over his eyes. He adjusted the headwear so that it snuggly fit over his headphones. His headphones were specially made so that he could play without them disrupting him.

Before he logged on, Sui looked over to his Gengar. The Ghost-type gave a thumbs up.

_I like using this toneless voice..._

When she's ready, they would begin the real fun.

Now where can Sui find that man-eating Nymph?

* * *

_A...glass of milk...to anyone...who can guess...what...the song is..._

_The real fun...begins in the next chapter...what will it be?_

_...well...what's the...real purpose...of Pokémon? _

_I might...do a...special chapter...on which...I answer some questions...so if...you have any questions...just...let me know...for that...special chapter...I'll publish it...when...I have the time...not...when Ruby...updates..._

_Maybe...I might answer...the questions...about the numbers...who knows? ...Readers...and reviewers...get to decide...oh...and...tell me what you think...about that...special chapter..._


	9. Review for Chapter 40

_Hello...once again...I am back...I wonder...what goes on...through that girl's...head..._

_I would like to thank...everyone...who has read...reviewed...favorite...and followed:_

_____**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16,and Trixie Lulamoon**_

_____Thank you..._

_____Now...enjoy..._

* * *

Review for Chapter 40

_Big fight…_

When the girl came to, the dark figure had disappeared from his couch. She looked around angrily. Where the fuck is that wanker? She came here to challenge him and this is the thanks she gets?! She promised herself that that fucker would break down and cry like a bitch once she was through with him! Now where could he be?

Let's call her Ruby, shall we? Ruby began to search through Sui's stuff. She found multiple books, a mass of video games, a few loose papers, plenty of notebooks, and a lot of oddities. She finally stopped, frustrated not because she made a completely mess of Sui's room, but because she still could not find him.

"You insolent brat," said an acidic voice. Ruby turned in surprise to see a very pissed off Lucario. He stomped over to her and grabbed her collar, "Do you know how long it takes for me to clean up only Sui's mess? Now I have to clean up your mess too."

"It's not my fault," Ruby harrumphed, turning away. The Lucario's eye twitched. He pivoted his foot and threw the girl at the couch. Her shriek suddenly ended with a loud _whoof! _Luckily, the Lucario had aimed her to flip over once and land on her behind on the couch. Once she gained some sense in her legs, she stood up furiously.

"What did you do that for?!" she shouted. The Aura Pokémon ignored her. He picked up the items that the girl had scattered across the floor. Using Psychic, he carefully placed everything back in its place. He stepped back to examine his work. Satisfied, the Lucario glared at the girl. She tried to act unfazed.

"Where's the wanker?! I need to teach him a lesson."

"His name is Sui, not Wanker. If you want to meet up with him, put this on," the Lucario tossed a headgear at the girl carelessly. Unfortunately, she managed to catch it before it hit her head. The Lucario pointed at the headwear, "My master is currently on a quest. Put that on, make an account, and PM him. He may or may not respond." The Lucario walked across the room and was about to exit. A thought occurred to the Pokémon and he turned around to look at the girl, "At your current rate, you would be the one who breaks down and cries, not Sui."

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Ruby scoffed. The Aura Pokémon shrugged and left. Ruby stuck her tongue out at the Pokémon's back before examining the headgear. Sui was playing his video games again, huh? She'll show him! Ruby took the headwear in both hands and placed it over her head. Without realizing it, she lay on the couch. The machinery whirled and the lights began to blink.

Ruby closed her eyes. Time to show that wanker what she was made of.

…

Username: RubyJanet

Password: *****

Level: 1

Occupation: Beginner

Pokémon Companion: Pikachu

Race: Human

_You may now start._

…

Ruby opened her eyes. The blue skies greeted her with soft, puffy clouds. She used her elbows to help her sit up. She realized that she was in a grassy meadow surrounded by trees. The wildflowers gently bent to the easy breeze. Birds chattered lively in their own series of languages. The trees added to the sound, rustling in the wind.

"Wow…" she gasped. Ruby inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet, natural air. She could stay in this place forever…

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" the earth-shattering roar echoed from all sides, causing Ruby to jump. She looked around nervously. Whatever made that sound seemed really big, angry, and dangerous. Her limbs shrieked at her to run, but she froze in fear.

A huge monster crashed into the clearing. Its powerful legs sent it across the clearing in mere seconds, bypassing Ruby swiftly. Hands and feet of a giant gorilla were left wherever the monster stepped. Camouflage patterns wove in and out of the monster's skin. Horns protruded from its head in a spiky manner.

Its face was horrifying. Pointed like a bear, features of a gorilla. One eye had black blood gushing by the bucketful. Its other eye, dark and red, shifted its gaze constantly. The ape-like monster stopped running. It looked back to see the terrified, frozen girl. It screamed in fury and pounded its chest, charging once more. This time towards Ruby.

The girl screamed in pure terror. She held up her hands. As if that was going to lessen the pain. She just started the game and already she was about to die. Ruby closed her eyes.

She was conscious of the shrieks of the monster and the pounding of its feet and hands on the earth floor. She was also conscious of another sound: laughter. The monster screamed again, this time, pain was mixed in with the scream. Ruby wanted to open her eyes but was too terrified.

The sound of metal slashing encouraged her to open. She gasped. Three figures leaped around the monster, attacking and distracting it.

The first figure had a black, cowled cloak, covering up most of his figure. However, the hood was down, and Ruby was able to examine him. She inhaled sharply. It was Sui, but at the same time, not Sui. Where did he get those pointed ears? Were his eyes a bit…madder? And his grinning mouth seemed to overflow with sharp fangs.

Ruby turned to stare at the second person. This guy had on a full suit of fur armor. His helmet/hood shaped in a wolf head covered most of his face; it revealed only his eyes. He wore leather boots, fur gloves, and a short, fur cape. There markings on his attire, such as an uppercase Greek delta on the back, the calculations for finding damage in a Pokémon game as of Generation 5 on the left sleeve, the basic formulae for discovering exponential growth and decay (unsolved) and matrix algebra on the right sleeve, and the picture of a hydrogen molecule on the hoodlette's forehead.

The third figure looked a bit more normal than the other two. He wore a pine-colored shirt with a front pocket on the left-hand side of his chest, some grey shorts, and black shoes. He wore multiple holsters and a rusty chain belt with two more holsters. A shoulder paldron with a picture of a Munchlax was on his left shoulder. He had hazel eyes, and a dark brown buzz cut. A massive scar ran across his forehead.

Sui held his giant scythe in a two-handed grip. He circled around the monster and slashed at its back. It shrieked once more, whirling around to meet its attacker. Its movement made it wide open. The second player whipped the monster with a spiky chain. The sharp links cut the monster's skin, causing more of the black blood to drip onto the grass. Ruby scooted away in disgust.

When the monster turned away from Sui and started towards the whipper, the young man with the holsters threw a flipknife in the air, catching it and throwing it at the monster. It pierced the creature's skin. It screamed once more. The knife disappeared and reappeared in the young man's hand. The monster whirled to face the knife bearer. The young man danced out of the giant paw that slammed into the spot where he was a few seconds ago. Sui slashed at the monster's hand, diverting its attention once more.

The three players continued to hack away at the monster. As Sui's scythe connected with the monster's neck one last time, the monster screamed and threw its hands in the air. An orb of light appeared over it, enveloping it. The monster disappeared without a trace.

"Awesome," Sui smiled as he wiped the blood away from his forehead. The whipper laughed.

"Dude, that totally rocked!" he gave the other boy a high-five. A blue screen appeared in front of them. Ruby craned her neck to see what was on it.

_Congratulations to SuicidalxxR3ap3r, Despicable Fool, Dark Brother 16 for destroying Hammaper! Level up! You have gained the following items:_

_ -50,000 mun_

_ -2 Hammaper Arms_

_ -1 Jungle Boots_

Sui, Despicable, and Dark tapped the blue screen, exiting the information box. They grinned at each other before walking off in a direction. Ruby quickly scrabbled to her feet. She can't lose that wanker now!

"Hey! Sudicereaper!" she shouted. The three boys stopped. They turned around in unison to stare at the girl as she stormed over to them. "Battle me!" she demanded. Her fingers floated over her belt, ready to grab a Pokeball. The three players exchanged amused looks. The girl twitched, "What's so funny?!"

Despicable shrugged, draping his whip over his neck, "Well, this is an MMORPG. Even though we have Pokémon, we use them to help us on our quests and such. Battling is reserved for the Coliseum."

"Any player should know that," Dark explained, folding his arms over his chest. "Although, I wouldn't expect you to know that. You're still a Beginner." The girl failed to notice the smirk playing on his lips.

"What?! I'm not a Beginner! I'm the World's Greatest Pokemon Master! I was voted the Best Trainer of 2012!" Ruby stomped her foot. Sui chuckled.

"That's not an Occupation here. Of course, my Occupation is a Reaper," he pointed to Despicable and Dark. "This guy is a Soulmonger and this guy is a Serial Killer."

"That's stupid," Ruby snorted. Sui shrugged indifferently.

"Not that we care. Let's go, guys. We still need to collect our reward," he went into the forest. Despicable and Dark smiled at Ruby once more before following the dark figure. She gasped.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" she shouted indignantly.

"Actually, yeah, we can!" Despicable laughed.

"Why? 'Cause you really are that kind of girl who's a fucking slut!" Dark added. Ruby clenched her fists in anger. They were going to leave her, huh? Well, they have another thing coming if they think she can't follow them!

She ran after the three boys. She got close enough to hear Dark say:

"So I managed to stab this guy in the heart. Saw his soul float right out of his mouth. Des, you should be getting his soul by now."

"Already got it. Here's 3,000 mun for it."

"Thanks."

The trio, along with Ruby, entered the forest. The girl shivered and pulled her jacket close to her. When she was in the meadow, the forest looked quite happy and pleasant, especially with the sounds of the birds singing away. Now it looked forbidding and murky. There were no song-notes from the birds, only the freezing, cold wind whistling. There was something wrong. Ruby could sense it, but she couldn't place a finger on it. What is it?

"How much are you willing to pay for it, Sui?"

"How much are you willing to sell it for?" Sui asked. Despicable thought for a moment before deciding:

"40,000 mun."

"40,000!" Sui glared at the Soulmonger. "That's four fifths of what I got from Hammaper!"

Ruby finally figured it out. The trees weren't rustling. Even though the wind was strong enough to make Sui's cloak fluttered, the leaves weren't rustling at all. Rather, it seemed like Time had completely stopped in this place. The girl bit her lip and walked closer to the three boys. They paid her no attention.

"Great job! You can do math!" Dark patted Sui on the shoulder. Sui slapped his hand away.

"I got this cloak for 800,000 mun and I'm not letting you guys touch it!"

"Too late!" Despicable slapped his hand on the Reaper's back. Sui grunted at the unexpected impact. Other than that, he didn't say anything. Now, Ruby noticed, they were all very quiet. Stretching the silence long enough to make somebody squirm. In fact, she was squirming. A minute ago, they were chatting and laughing. This silence was like on the battlefield, where one fatal mistake could end your life.

Ruby blinked as she saw Sui suddenly jumped into the trees. Despicable and Dark followed. They leaped from tree to tree, as if the wind carried them in flight. Suddenly fearful that she would be lost, Ruby ran after the three players.

"Hey! Stop jumping like that! You're leaving me behind!" Ruby yelled. Only the wind responded to her, howling at her to shut up. She ignored that fact and continued to dash after the others. However, the darkness soon swallowed them up, leaving Ruby all alone in the timeless forest.

She slowed down to a stop. Her heart pulsed quickly, whether from the run or the fear, she couldn't tell. Panting for breath, Ruby held her knees to support herself.

"Those…fuckers…are…going to…get it…when…I catch up…to them…" she clenched her teeth angrily. She straightened up to get her bearings. All right. In the middle of a deep, dark forest. Every direction looked the same. All the trees arched their branches to form skeleton hell gates. The wind whistled louder in her ear.

Ruby felt something dripping from her stomach. She looked down to see a flipknife protruding from her stomach. She didn't even have time to gasp as she fell to the side. A maniac laughter filled the air.

…

_RubyJanet_

_ Level: 1_

_ Occupation: Beginner_

_ Pokémon Companion: Pikachu_

_ DoD: July 30, 2013_

…

The Lucario gripped the headgear tightly and jerked it off Ruby's head. The girl cried out lightly in protest. Without the headgear and its lenses, she looked around bleary.

"Come on. My master wants to see you," the Lucario growled. Ruby's eyes snapped open. She sat up and glared at the Aura Pokémon.

"Hey! Why did you take the helmet off?! I was going to kick those three's arses!" she snapped. The Lucario glared at her.

"You died. If I haven't ripped your helmet off, you would have stayed like that for eternity."

"Wha-?" the girl gapped.

"Come along if you wish to challenge my master." The Pokémon turned and went out the door. Ruby swung her legs over the couch to stand up. She hurried after the Aura Pokémon.

The Lucario lead her down a series of hallways. Throughout their trip, Ruby saw more cloaked figures. Some were just standing and talking. Others were simply floating down the hallway. They passed an open room, and the girl couldn't resist a peek. Chatting quietly, two Reapers sat around a table with milk bottles. She couldn't see anything else as the Lucario hurried her on.

"Quickly now. Come on," he said impatiently. Ruby clenched her fist.

"You'll be next," she whispered to herself. The Lucario ignored that remark. They finally reached a glass door. The Lucario knocked on it a few times. The door slid open, revealing a battlefield. A chair was placed on the high platform on the other side of the field.

Sui sat in the chair, as if dozing. The headgear whirled and blinked colorful lights. Ruby stood there, frozen. This was it…she can finally defeat this wanker, save the world, and return to her family triumphant. She walked towards the challenger's box.

The Reaper's eyes shot open, glaring at Ruby. Feeling the hot gaze, the girl froze. A playful smile crossed Sui's face.

"Well, you're finally here. Did you have fun in the game?"

"Wha-? NO! YOU WERE BEING A BITCH. I BET YOU WERE CRYING WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS GONE!" Ruby accused. She unclipped a Pokeball from her belt.

Sui smiled, "I was indeed crying. Crying for joy. Your soul was so delicious…"

"Whatever. Let's just battle already! The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can go home!"

The young Reaper chuckled as he rose from his seat. He walked down the steps to reach the battle box. Once both trainers were in the rectangle, the platforms rose. Steel railings surrounding the box prevented the trainers from falling off.

Or escaping.

"The battle between Sui and Ruby is able to go underway. Each trainer will be using six Pokémon, no substitutions. Ready? Begin!"

"Go, Charizard!" Ruby threw a Pokeball in the air. In a flash of white, the huge Lizard Pokémon appeared. He roared, flapping his wings and shooting fire. He glared at the opponent. The Reaper simply smiled.

"Your turn, Yuki," Sui snapped his fingers. The Lucario sprinted over to his side. He got into a defensive position, his aura collecting around his paws. Ruby laughed.

"Ha! Charizard is super-effective to Lucario! This would be easier than I thought!" she scoffed, "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

The Lizard Pokemon opened his mouth. Hot flames shot out and flew towards Yuki. Sui smirked.

"Looks like it started."

* * *

_This...wasn't as good...as the rest...my apologies..._

_The upcoming battle...is purely...made up...she...would not...RP with me...so... I have...to make it up..._

_Thanks...to _**Despicable Fool**_...and _**Dark Brother 16**_...for submitting...some OCs...for me to use...I may...write another story...to start...continue...and end...the Pokémon-exclusive MMORPG...should I? Please tell me...in your reviews...if...I should...or not..._


	10. Review for Chapter 41

_Ah...welcome back...time...for the battle to commence!_

_It's was...actually quite funny...that this chapter...of Ruby's...had the Pokémon...she was using...which...was quite convenient...for me..._

_Thank you:_

**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, and Trixie Lulamoon**

_Once again...I truly...appreciate...your support..._

_Now...enjoy~_

* * *

Review Chapter 41

Yuki dashed across the field, towards the burning stream of fire. Ruby laughed at the sight. What a stupid Pokémon and trainer! She was going to win this for sure! Ruby looked over to her opponent to see his reaction. Sui had pulled his hood forward so his face was in the hood's shadow.

"Force Palm!" Sui held out his sleeve-covered hands, as if he was also making the move. The Lucario's paws shone a light green. He alternated his paws, successfully keeping the Flamethrower at bay.

"What?! That's not fair! You're cheating! Lucario should be dead right now!" Ruby stomped her foot. Sui simply shrugged at her statements. Her eye twitched furiously, "Fine then! Charizard, keep on using Flamethrower!"

Her Charizard roared in response. The blast of fire intensified in an effort to melt its opponent. Clearly bored, Yuki simply continued to bat at the Flamethrower. Sui smirked. His enemy gritted her teeth.

"Flamethrower, Flamethrower, FLAMETHROWER!" she yelled. Charizard flapped his wings. However, Sui could see the sweat covering Charizard. The Pokémon won't be able to keep up the intense fire. Eventually, it'll have to rest.

Here it comes! The Lizard Pokémon stopped blasting the Flamethrower. He fell to his knees, exhausted from the constant effort of the attack.

Ruby gripped on the railing tightly, "Charizard! You can't quit now! Get up!"

"Stone Edge," Sui pointed. Yuki stopped his Force Palm. A white light surrounded the Lucario as he crossed his arms across his chest. Two rings of jagged white energy orbs floated around him. The white energy shone brightly before creating gray, jagged stones. Yuki opened his arms, firing the stones at Charizard. The stones slammed into the Fire Pokémon's belly and wings. Charizard roared in pain before collapsing.

"Charizard is unable to battle," the referee announced.

"What?! YOU CHEATED! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ruby pointed at the young Reaper. "CHARIZARD'S STRONGER THAN YOUR WANKER!"

"Stone Edge has a high critical ratio," Sui smiled. "Not to mention that it's a Rock type move, which is stronger to both Fire and Flying types, making the damage multiply by 4 instead of 2. Not to mention that Charizard was tired from keeping up Flamethrower. Looks like you need to study up, Ruby."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE THAT GIRL!"

"Ah, you hate yourself? That makes a lot of sense!" the Reaper grinned.

"SHUT UP! CHARIZARD, RETURN!" Ruby held out her Pokeball. The red light shot towards the fainted Lizard Pokémon, returning him. Sui smiled the small smile as he waved a hand. Yuki leaped backwards, standing right next to the raised platform. Ruby took out another Pokeball and threw it in the air, "Go, Azumarill!" White light poured out of the Pokeball. It landed on the ground to form the little Aqua Rabbit Pokémon.

"Azumarill!" she smiled. Sui waved a hand.

"Airi, it's your turn."

From the shadows, the Fox Pokemon trotted to the battlefield. Her glossy, yellow fur shone under the lights. She stopped right in front of Sui.

"Nine!" she cried, glaring at Ruby. The girl laughed again.

"Ha! This would be easy! Azumarill, use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it."

The Water type blasted a powerful jet of water at the Fire type. Airi simply leaped out of the way. She landed gracefully to the side and stared at the Azumarill.

"Again!" Ruby commanded. Azumarill blasted another stream of water at the Ninetales. This time, it hit the Fox Pokémon.

"Nine!" she cried out in pain.

"Hypnosis!" Sui ordered. Airi glared at Azumarill. Her eyes glowed yellow and hypnotic waves were shot out towards Azumarill. The Aqua Rabbit swayed slightly before dropping to the floor, snoring away.

"What?! Azumarill, WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted.

Sui sighed, "Dream Eater." Airi closed her eyes. A shadow-like version of herself went through Azumarill and sucked energy from her. The Pokémon whimpered in her sleep.

"WAKE UP!"

Azumarill groggily opened her eyes. She sat up and shook her head to clear the drowsiness. Sui made a hand gesture to his Ninetales. Airi nodded.

She pointed her snout towards the sky. The sun intensified. The girl took off her jacket. Airi was surrounded in a light green light. She opened her mouth, revealing a green orb forming quickly. Ruby gripped the handle so hard that her knuckles turned white. What was that Ninetales up to? Ruby pointed at the canine, "Azumarill, use another Hydro Pump!"

The Aqua Rabbit blasted another jet of water at Airi. Too late. The Ninetales fired her own beam, SolarBeam to be exact. The white beam of energy slammed into the Hydro Pump. It ripped the water in two and headed straight towards Azumarill. The Pokémon panicked, leaving her wide open. The SolarBeam hit her and created an explosion. Dust flew around, making visibility almost impossible. Ruby covered her eyes. After she judged the time right, she opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight. Azumarill had fainted. The swirls in her eyes confirmed it.

"Azumarill is unable to battle."

"YOU WANKER!" Ruby shouted, fighting back the tears. She angrily held out her Pokeball and returned her Pokémon. Sui shrugged. He waved his hand in the same motion as before. Airi trotted back to stand next to Yuki.

"You're bitching at us, so you have no right to tell us that we 'just bitch and bitch and bitch' at you," Sui said.

"WHAT?! SHUT YOUR BITCHING!" Ruby threw another Pokeball in the air. The Pokeball released a Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon shook his head before getting ready for a battle.

"I like how you make fun of yourself," Sui chuckled, "It's really enjoyable to watch. It proves your stupidity even more. If you're published, what's the name of your published work then? You don't have one!" He snapped his fingers. The battlefield shifted. Pools of water appeared across the field. A Lanturn splashed out of one. He landed on the ground. Sui continued:

"If Katie's going to write, she needs to develop a thick skin for criticism. People _will_ criticize her works. Just try and hunt us down. I'll be happy to wait for you to come. Why did you name your character after someone you hate? That's plain stupid. Pfft! If you can't even spell 'your' and 'you' correctly, why would I worry about you hacking into my account?"

"Shut up! Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai-CCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" electricity sparked around the Pokémon's cheeks. He crouched into a ball and then opened up. The electricity flew from the Mouse towards the Lanturn.

"Keep your position, Kohei," Sui said. Kohei simply smiled. The electricity slammed into its target.

"YES! I GOT YOU NOW!" Ruby laughed. She frowned. Even through the Lanturn was covered in static, he seemed unharmed.

"Kohei may be a Water type, but he's also an Electric Type. Not to mention that he has Volt Absorb," Sui smiled, "which restores his HP."

"Lanturn!" Kohei laughed. The Reaper smiled at his Pokémon.

"Use Signal Beam!"

The Lanturn's front orb shone a rainbow color. He then fired the Signal Beam straight at Raichu. It slammed into the Pokémon. Raichu stepped back a few paces from the attack. Ruby's mind was racing. So she can't use Electric moves on the opponent. Then what move would she-?!

"Iron Tail!"

Raichu's tail glowed white before transforming into hard steel. He ran towards Kohei and whipped his tail around. The Iron Tail slammed into the Light Pokémon. He gave a cry of pain.

"Keep on using Iron Tail!" Ruby cheered. Raichu charged up his attack again. He began whipping his tail towards the Lanturn.

In mid-swing, the Iron Tail disappeared, leaving only a weak tail. Kohei bat the tail away. Kohei bounced towards one of the pools. The water was shallow to keep Kohei above were Raichu could actually hit him.

"What-KEEP USING IRON TAIL!" the girl stomped her foot. Sui sighed.

"Stockpile, Kohei."

Kohei glowed purple as Raichu slammed another Iron Tail at him. He didn't budge and used another Stockpile, and another. His Defense and Special Defense rose, making the Iron Tail relatively ineffective against him.

"Now use Ice Beam."

The Lanturn opened his mouth. A beam of freezing light headed straight at Raichu. At the last minute, Kohei aimed the beam at Raichu's feet, freezing him in place. Sui nodded. Good thinking.

"Rai!" Raichu struggled to free his feet from the ice.

"Raichu, blast it with Thunderbolt!" Ruby cried.

Sui laughed, "Too late! Kohei, use Spit Up!"

Just as Raichu was charging up its electricity again, Kohei opened up his mouth, firing a purple and white beam at the Pokémon. Raichu didn't know what hit him. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, the Mouse Pokemon had swirls in his eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle."

"STOP CHEATING, YOU WANKER!" Ruby was on the verge of pulling out her hair.

"I'm not cheating. Kohei used Stockpile three times, thus making Spit Up's base power 300," Sui explained. Again, he waved his hand. Kohei jumped out of the water and bounced over to Yuki and Airi.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the girl threw another Pokeball in the air. A Venasaur appeared. He roared, shaking the flower on his back.

"Assist me, Ren," Sui smiled creepily. The air around them dropped to 10 degrees Fahrenheit. A shadowy form appeared. Laughter echoed from it. Ruby stepped back a pace, shivering in the cold air.

"Gengar!" the Shadow Pokémon materialized. He laughed evilly, clearly demoralizing Ruby's Venasaur.

"Venasaur, use Razor Leaf!" she commanded. The Seed Pokémon roared once more. Multiple leaves were launched; all zoomed towards the Gengar.

"Flamethrower," Sui said calmly. Ren laughed once. He opened his mouth and shot the blast of fire at the leaves. They burned quickly, falling to the floor as ashes. Ren continued to use Flamethrower, now aiming it at Venasaur. Venasaur backed up and bellowed in pain as the flames danced around him.

"VENASAUR, NO! VINE WHIP!"

Venasaur's vines appeared from his flower. They snaked in the air before flying across to grab Ren. They succeeded. Ren struggled against the vines that wrapped around him. Ruby laughed.

"What are you going to do now, you wanker?!" she giggled. "Slam him!" Venasaur lifted his head and then nodded. The vines slammed the Shadow Pokemon on the ground. Venasaur aimed towards the wall, slamming Ren into it. Ruby looked over to Sui to see his reaction. She gritted her teeth. The young Reaper remained impassive. His Pokemon below also showed no emotion.

"End it." Ruby was startled to hear Sui finally speak. He continued, "Use Psychic."

Ren began laughing again, filling the room with his laugh. His eyes glowed blue. The same blue surrounded Venasaur. The Seed Pokémon stopped banging the Gengar around. The vines unwrapped themselves, leaving Ren to float in the air.

Ren pointed upward. Venasaur flew up, slamming into the ceiling. Laughing, the Gengar pointed downward. The Seed Pokémon flew down, smashing into the floor. The pattern repeated for two more rounds before Ren flicked his finger away. Venasaur flew towards one of the walls. Slamming into it, he left a huge crater as he fell to the ground, making another crater.

"Venasaur is unable to battle."

"VENASAUR, RETURN!" Ruby shouted, holding out her Pokeball. She gripped it tightly. Should she? No…she'll use it later to destroy all of his Pokemon! "Rapidash, I choose you!" she threw a Pokeball in the air.

The Fire Horse appeared. She neighed, tossing her head in the air. Sui smiled. He waved, and Ren floated backwards to his companions. Sui snapped his fingers. From above, a huge figure landed on the field. Ruby could see that it was a Flygon.

"Rapidash, use Agility!"

"Earthquake, Uta" Sui countered. Rapidash began galloping around the field. Uta simply stomped her feet on the ground a few times, creating shattering Earthquakes. Rapidash quickly fell to her knees as the earth raged around her.

"NO! USE FLAME WHEEL!"

Rapidash neighed loudly. Her fiery mane flared and wrapped around her. Then she began to gallop across the field to slam into Uta. The Flygon covered herself with her wings. Rapidash collided into the hard wings. She struggled to break through the Flygon's defense. Roaring, Uta swung the wings wide-open, throwing the Fire Horse off.

"Rock Tomb."

Uta jumped up and landed on the ground. The vibrations set off giant rocks. They protruded from the ground and surrounded Rapidash, making her unable to move. The Fire Horse neighed in fright. Uta flapped her wings, flying upward. She soared through the air, towering over Rapidash.

"BLAST THAT WANKER WITH FIRE SPIN!" Ruby stomped on the platform. Rapidash opened her mouth. A ring of fire swirled upward to trap the Flygon.

"Draco Meteor," Sui smirked.

Uta roared loudly. Her body glowed orange. An orange orb of energy formed at her open mouth. Once it reached a large size, she blasted it into the air. It disappeared into the ceiling. Then, multiple orange meteors rained down. Most of them rained at the protruding rocks. The collision resulted in another explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared, the rocks had disappeared, scattered across the arena.

And Rapidash lay still.

"Rapidash is unable to battle!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ruby jumped up and down in fury on her platform. She was gripping Rapidash's Pokeball so tightly that she was close to crushing it as she returned the Fire Horse. She pointed at Sui as he waved his hand to signal Uta beside him, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW, YOU FUCKER! RAYQUAZA, GO!" She threw her last Pokeball in the air.

The Sky High Pokemon appeared in a flash of white. Once free, Rayquaza roared loudly, shaking the arena alone with its cry. Ruby pointed at Sui, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM WITH HYPER BEAM!"

Rayquaza began charging up a yellow-orange orb. Just as it was about to fire, another Pokémon snaked up and grabbed its neck to shove its head upward. Rayquaza roared in protest but unwillingly fired the Hyper Beam towards the ceiling. The attack exploded right through the ceiling, revealing the beautiful night sky.

Ruby didn't have eyes for it. Her attention was snagged by the Pokémon that protected Sui from the attack.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" she pointed at the Pokémon, horrified. It was another Rayquaza. However, its coloration was black with teal-tipped, rudder-like wings. Instead of yellow, the ring-like symbols were deep red.

Sui smirked at the girl's shock, "_That_ is Sho, _my_ Rayquaza!" Sho roared in response. Ruby struggled against the temptation to run over to Sui and throttle him.

"OH YEAH? WELL, MY RAYQUAZA IS BETTER!"

"Oh really? Sho, use Nasty Plot."

Sho wrestled with Rayquaza before slamming it to the ground. Sho began chuckling to himself, filling his head with dark thoughts and raising his Special Attack. He continued the attack until he couldn't raise his status anymore.

"RAYQUAZA, USE DRAGON PULSE!"

"Dodge it."

Rayquaza, already recharged from the Hyper Beam, opened his mouth to blast the Dragon Pulse. A turquoise ball flew towards Sho. However, Sho managed to evade it by slithering away. Sui grinned.

"Toxic."

Sho opened his mouth a fired multiple globs of purple liquid at Rayquaza. The Toxic latched on, sucking away its energy.

"USE DRAGON CLAW! KILL THEM!"

"Grapple with Shadow Claw!"

Rayquaza's claws glowed bright green while Sho's claws became surrounded by a black aura and a purple outline. The two Pokemon locked claws. They struggled against each other, trying to gain the advantage. However, the Toxic began taking its toll and Ruby's Rayquaza began to back down.

"KEEP USING DRAGON CLAW!" Ruby shrieked.

"End it, Sho," Sui snapped his fingers. Sho shoved Rayquaza to the ground with his Shadow Claw. Smirking, Sho's eyes glowed light blue and his body became surrounded by a crimson aura. He raised his arms above his head and then slammed it on the Rayquaza. A pink and crimson force field of energy appeared, spreading around. The shock wave created a strong wind, causing everyone in the room to turn away.

Ruby finally looked up to see that Rayquaza had fainted.

"Rayquaza is unable to battle."

"I…lost? …no…no…NO, I DIDN'T LOSE!" she quickly returned Rayquaza. Sui smiled and waved his arm. Sho was enveloped by a distorted purple. He transformed back to his true form: Zoroark. Ruby gasped at that. Sho laughed at her shock before taking his place next to his friends. Ruby glared at Sui. "YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE A RAYQUAZA!"

"I didn't say I have a Rayquaza. I just said that Sho is my Rayquaza. That doesn't mean he's a _real _Rayquaza," Sui shrugged. "And that's his ability: Illusion. Extremely useful."

"SHUT UP! GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ruby tossed another Pokeball in the air. How come she has another Pokeball when she already used six? Well…that's just Ruby.

Mew appeared from the Pokeball. It flew around in the air, chirping to itself.

"MEW! USE PSYCHIC!"

Mew placed its hands together, forming a light blue orb of energy. It fired the energy at Sui. The Reaper's Pokemon cried out a warning, but he stopped them with a hand. Ruby chuckled excitedly to herself. This is it! She was going to save the word!

_You don't really think that, do you?_

Ruby frowned at the voice. It sounded familiar somehow…

Sui held up a hand. _A hand with three circular pads on his fingers! _That wasn't a human hand at all! A blue orb of energy covered Sui and his Pokemon. The Psychic slammed into the shield, hardly making a dent. Both Ruby and Mew started in surprise.

_You are a fool, Ruby._

"SHUT UP! SHOW YOURSELF!" she shouted.

_I'm right in front of you._

Ruby looked straight at Sui. The Reaper grinned. He grabbed a hold of his cloak and pulled it clear.

The cloak revealed a creature with a humanoid frame with some feline features. It was grey with a long, purple tail. A tube extended from the back of its skull to its spine. It also had two blunt horns. Its purple eyes glared at Ruby.

"You…you're…" too shocked to form correct sentences, Ruby trembled.

_Yes. It is I, Mewtwo._

* * *

_Le gasp...isa Mewtwo...who knew?_

_I had...a rough time...writing this...not sure...how long...each should take...if the result...is correct...that kind of stuff...sorry...if they seemed short...all information...of attacks...and Mewtwo...I received...from Bulbapedia...great source, as usual..._

_I may...show myself...on Deviantart...who knows..._

_Oh...and please...as a small request...which battle...did you like the best? Please...I would like to know...tell me...in your review~!_


	11. Review for Chapter 42

_Sorry...for the late...update...I...had to look...for a lost pet...of mine...then...I had to get...ready for a vacation...I needed one...anyways._

_I have made...a Deviantart...account...will I reveal...it...? Maybe..._

_Thanks to everyone...once again...:_

**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, abc, Syberian, gueststar123, catilena1890, and Trixie Lulamoon**

_I cannot...thank you all...enough...that's why...I always want...to repeat myself..._

_This chapter...isn't as good...still...I hope...for all of you...to enjoy..._

* * *

Review Chapter 42

"M-M-Mewtwo?" Ruby stuttered. She shook her head, as if to clear it. She pointed at the calm Pokémon. "YOU'RE NOT MEWTWO! I KILLED HIM ALREADY!"

You _killed _me_? _Mewtwo's shoulders shook as it closed its eyes in amusement. _You really think, that somebody as pathetic and as idiotic as you can kill ME?! How absurd!_ Mewtwo opened its eyes. It held up its hand. Blue energy surrounded it, floating this way and that.

_You really are a simpleton._

"I AM NOT! YOU'RE THE WANKER! MEW!" Ruby looked at her floating Pokémon. "KILL HIM! KILL ALL OF THEM!"

"Mew!" the little Pokémon squeaked. However, it hesitated, its tail twitching nervously. The girl glared at her Pokémon.

"DO IT NOW!" she shouted. That galvanized her Pokémon into action. Mew formed another Psychic orb. After charging it up, she threw it at Mewtwo with a cry.

_Fool._

Mewtwo held steady. The Psychic, flying at a high speed, suddenly stopped in mid-flight. Both Ruby and Mew recoiled in surprise. The other Pokémon smirked. It clenched its fingers tightly. The Psychic ball warped into a strange shape before shattering into shards of pink.

"But how?!" Ruby asked, staring at the pink pile. Her Pokémon retreated a pace.

_Because you're a fool._

Ruby looked up just in time to see Mew fly backwards. The little Pokémon slammed into the wall behind her. It cried out on contact. "MEW! NO!" the girl cried. She was suddenly aware of a shadow looming over her. She turned to see a smirking Mewtwo holding a spoon.

"Wha-?"

_My friend wishes to see you. _Mewtwo swung the spoon, hitting Ruby on the head.

And everything went dark.

…

Ruby woke up groggily. A headache threatened to split her head open. She was tempted to shake her head. She did.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Ruby cried. She held her head tightly in a futile effort to stop the pain. As she opened her eyes, she finally managed to realize that she was in a different place.

The room was lit by dozens of candles. A lone figure with an open book on his lap sat on a velvet chair. He was staring at her with unwavering black eyes. Ruby sniffed disdainfully.

"Who are you?" she asked scornfully. The boy tilted his head to the side, causing some of his black hair to get in his eyes' way. He glanced down at his book and opened his mouth to speak:

"You already know me. I'm Sui."

Ruby's disdainful look changed into one of hatred. "You're Sui?! Why don't you go and jump off a cliff and die, you wanker?" The girl was confused. This was Sui? Why did he look so different? Even though he still had on his cloak, the Reaper seemed less threatening without his hood up. His playful aura was also replaced by one of quiet confidence.

Sui seemed to ignore her as he stared intently at his book. After letting the awkward silence stretch far enough to make her uncomfortable, the boy looked up.

"I will tell you now. I am giving you a second chance. If I do not see improvement in your next chapter, I will continue my assault."

Ruby froze for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter, "You're giving _me_ a second chance? That's stupid! You should be asking me for a second chance!" Sui shrugged. He closed his book and stood up. The young Reaper leaned backwards to return his book to the bookshelf. Ruby noticed belatedly that walls of shelves and books surrounded the two people. The closed-in space with little lighting gave the presence of the dark closing in on her.

Sui looked at her, "I'm telling you, I'm giving you a second chance. I have no wish to continue torturing you like this. Though it looks like my nature, it isn't.

"Now I am asking you to change your ways. Accept people's help. Accept your failings. Accept life and change. Because if you do not, you will leave me no choice but to continue this damnation."

Ruby sat there, thinking quietly. Then she laughed out loud, "As if! I'm perfect the way I am! I don't need anybody's help!" Sui kept silent and his steady gaze on the girl. She squirmed uncomfortably. The silence blanketed the room like gentle, cold snow. It stretched until the girl could not stand it anymore. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

She sprang up from her seat and dashed at the Reaper with her hands outstretched. Sui finally showed some emotion. He smirked.

_Fool._

Ruby was falling. One minute, she was about to strangle the boy. The next, she was falling down in a dark tunnel. Something flashed beside her, and she craned her neck to see. Ruby could see the battle between Mew and Mewtwo.

Both Pokémon were surrounded by a Psychic orb, pink and blue. They tackled each other constantly, neither one giving way to the other. The girl watched in fascination. It was almost like the first Pokémon movie! She smiled excitedly. Mew was going to win. Ruby was sure of it. After all, Mew was trained by her! And who was she? The greatest Pokémon trainer of all time! Mewtwo didn't stand a chance! Especially since its "trainer" was that idiot, suidicerea-.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" 

A distorted face appeared on the screen, causing Ruby to recoil. She tried to close her eyes to the abomination, but her terror held true, forcing her to stare at the face.

The rust-stained Mew had a wide smirk on its face, showing off its pointy fangs. Its ears were torn, almost on the brink of falling off. Jagged scars covered its skin. The tail looked more like a dead snake than a tail. The eerie Mew laughed loudly. Then it stuck out its tongue and blew a raspberry at Ruby.

"Hey!" the girl wiped the spittle from her eyes. The Mew giggled madly at her reaction. It pointed at the girl, its laughter bouncing off the dark walls. Ruby felt the blood rising to her face, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She reached for the Mew, but it quickly flew out of the way.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" 

Ruby covered her ears to block out the horrible sound. The Mew just laughed once again.

"What a little bitch! You're the bitch! Not your mom!" the Mew laughed. "You shouldn't even be writing! You can't write to save your life anytime soon! Your drawings aren't so hot either! I've seen worms draw and write better than you!

"You're done for! You're done for! You're done for! You're done for!" the crazy Mew giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted. She made another reach but touched something cold and hard instead. The girl blinked in surprise to find herself on a cruise ship. The ship sailed through the icy, cold water with ease. The girl walked up to the railing.

Huge icebergs surrounded the ship. They towered over the tiny people in all their majestic beauty. Ruby gasped at the sight. They were all so beautiful…the thought was lost as Ruby was suddenly flung forward. Her grip on the railing saved her from falling overboard. The speakers crackled to life in a panic:

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE HAVE JUST HIT AN ICEBERG! I REPEAT! WE HAVE JUST HIT AN ICEBERG!"

"I know what to do!" Ruby said excitedly. She threw a Pokeball in the air. A large, blue serpent appeared. He roared in response. Ruby pointed to the ship, "Gaydos! Tow the ship with rope!"

The Gyarados roared once more. He took a hold of the ropes in his mouth and began swimming along. The girl grinned in triumph. Of course she was able to fix the problem. She's the greatest Pok-.

Her Gyarados roared in pain. Ruby looked up in shock to see a huge fish-like creature resting on an iceberg.

It had two big pectoral winged-like fins with four square-shaped "fingers". It was a dark blue with a white chin area and had two small spikes underneath it. Two white, oval-shaped spots were above each yellow, black-shadowed eye. Red marking stripes covered most of its body. The tail split into four trailing parts.

A small, black-cloaked figure stood on top of the Legendary Pokémon, Kyogre. Ruby saw the figure point at her Gyarados. Kyogre opened his mouth, revealing sharp triangular teeth. A fiercely freezing beam of ice shot from Kyogre's mouth to Gyarados. The Pokemon froze instantly with the tow rope still in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY POKEMON?!" Ruby shouted. She stomped her feet and slammed her hands on the railing. Somebody tugged on her shoulder. She whirled around to see the ship's captain.

"Ruby! I need to you help seal up the hole! If you don't, we're all going to die!" the captain wailed. Ruby puffed her chest in pride.

"Don't worry, Captain! I'll save the day!" she quickly ran off. If she stayed, she might have seen the dark aura coming off of the Captain.

The dark figure nodded, "That's what she gets for her spelling mistakes. There's still too much." Kyogre nodded in agreement. It slid off the iceberg and into the ocean, transporting the dark figure to his next site.

Ruby made her way downstairs. Once she reached the hole, she threw another Pokeball in the air, "Go, Tyflozion!" The Volcano Pokemon shook his head and roared. Ruby pointed at the hole.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion opened his mouth. A steady rush of flames flew towards the hole. Ruby grinned. She had this in the bag.

Another stream of flames intercepted the first Flamethrower. Ruby stared in surprise. Who-?

A massive, leonine quadruped leaped from above. It landed easily on its gray paws with black cuff-like bands. It was covered in brown fur and a long, light gray mane along its entire back. Gray plates protruded from either side of the mane and beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. It had a main, red faceplate shaped like a six-sided star. A gray plate also covers its muzzle. A yellow crest with three sloped points was on its forehead. Its red eyes glared at Ruby and her Typhlosion.

The Entei roared. _Leave, fool! You have no right to be here!_

"Wha-I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE! TYFLOZION, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"Counter with Fire Blast," said a familiar voice. As Ruby turned to look, her Pokémon began his attack once more. Entei released a star-shaped flame from its mouth. The Fire Blast overpowered the weak Flamethrower. Ruby's Typhlosion screeched in pain before falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Ruby jerked back in surprise. The same dark figure was now on Entei's back. He slipped one leg over and slid down from the Legendary Pokémon's back.

"That's what you get for your constant grammar mistakes. You did not listen at all, Ruby," Sui growled. "I warned you. Now…you will pay the price."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANYBODY!" Ruby shouted. The Reaper snorted derisively.

"As you wish. Entei."

_Yes, Sui?_

"Let's do as she wanted. Burn the hole."

_And the other passengers?_

"Kyogre has taken them to a safe place," a cruel grin crossed Sui's face. "She is the only one left." Entei inclined its head.

_If that is what you wish._

Sui nodded acknowledgement. He grinned cheerfully at the livid girl, "Looks like I'm continuing this then!"

"Wait!" Ruby held out a hand, as if trying to stop him. "What are you doing now? Are you going to just leave me here?!"

Sui pretended to think about it, "That is the general idea…"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Of course I can!" Sui smiled. He gestured to Entei. The Volcano Pokemon nodded. It turned to the hole and blasted another Fire Blast straight to the hole.

Where the petrol was leaking out.

Sui swung his legs as he watched the ship sink into the sea. Smoke coiled upward towards the star-speckled sky like a slithering snake. Entei and Kyogre stood nearby, keeping the young Reaper company. The silence stretched, each individual enjoying the view and the companionable atmosphere. Somebody has to break the stillness soon.

_What are you going to do now, Sui?_

The Reaper looked at Kyogre, "I still need to follow her. If she continues to step, I continue to step."

_Are you sure you want to go through this?_

"Yes, Entei. I have to. I will forever be the looming shadow that Ruby would never be able to shake off," the young Reaper looked at his hands. "As long as these hands can keep going, I will never rest until Judgment has been passed."

Sui smiled at the two Pokemon, "Of course, it helps when you have Legends by your side."

…

The rusty Mew glanced from behind the broken wall. It giggled madly as it watched its other self continue to battle with Mewtwo. The two feline-like Pokemon tackled each other once more with their Psychic bubbles. Neither seemed to be giving in. Both were determined to defeat the other one.

Mew stopped its Psychic bubble. With a cry, it held out its little hand. An Ice Beam flew towards Mewtwo. The other Pokemon also stopped its Psychic bubble. Mewtwo quickly countered with its own Ice Beam. Seeing how the attack wouldn't work, Mew created its pink bubble again. Mewtwo reciprocate, and the two tackled each other again and again.

Strange, the rusty Mew thought. Its other self seemed to be a lot stronger when Ruby wasn't around. Did that mean something? It quickly ducked as Mewtwo recoiled from the last tackle. Mewtwo's Psychic bubble almost crashed into the rusty Mew. The mad Mew, now tired of the constant battling, quickly flew away, giggling.

What should it do now? Well, of course it will-.

* * *

_As I said...before...this...isn't one of my...better chapters...forgive me...I need...my rest...couldn't think of...anything for the battle...of Mew and Mewtwo...so...I'm sorry...for those...who were looking forward...to it..._

_I was...getting quiet...tired of Ruby's tantrum...and story...that's why...I offered to help her...however...I reread...her chapter...and I must say...screw my offer...of help...to her...she's...not going to change...until...they take down her...story...please...report...that story...to stop her..._

_Well...I'll be...lazing...around...bye-bye~._


	12. Review for Chapter 43

_School...is coming for...me...I won't...be able...to update...as quickly...anymore...sorry...about that...education...comes first..._

_As ever...I would like...to thank these people...for their constant support:_

_**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampireBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, abc, Syberian, gueststar123, catilena1890, eeveechamp, and Trixie Lulamoon**_

_And of course, whoever else is against Ruby..._

_To No Lives: ...Heh...we're...laughing as well...so...who actually wins...this fight?_

* * *

Review Chapter 43

Sui leaned against the wall of the cabin, waiting. He kept his gaze out towards the ocean. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, repeating the action over and over. Despite his efforts, the rolling of the sea kept catching him off guard. Even when the girl passed by him, he ignored her.

He didn't want her bothering him while he was trying to get over his sea-sickness. Anybody could see his pale face easily under his hood. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

It wasn't helping at all. Sui could feel his mind tossing and turning like the ship itself. The constant motion was about to form its own paste. Luckily, Sui managed to stop himself from puking his skeletons over the railing of the ship.

Sui chuckled quietly at the thought of staggering over to Ruby and throwing up on her. That would be a great sight to see…her reaction and face would be priceless. Maybe he'll make a comic on that, post it on Deviantart for all to see and laugh.

But he had business to attend to.

Underneath his hood, his eyes stared intently at the girl. His eyes narrowed as a Squirtle jumped right next to her. Then Ruby "caught" the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Sui shook his head. As expected of God-Sue…

Her Pokémon "skills" may be at the "master level", but her field skills are very lacking. In fact, Sui had managed to creep right behind her. He got close enough to hear the Squirtle's nickname: Ocean.

"Pul-leaze!" Sui thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the girl's idiocy. He silently sneaked back to his original position before Ruby could get an inkling that he was there. The girl was seriously pissing the Reaper off. The rolling ship did little to quell his negative feelings. Instead, the ship heightened them, making Sui hate the girl even more than usual.

He tilted his head curiously as he heard Ruby abruptly yell at somebody to stop fucking (?) the ship. Sui looked from behind his wall. He grinned as he noticed his comrades trying to sink the boat. The young Reaper watched them for a while.

"That's an original way to sink a ship," Sui noted that in his book for future references. To sink a boat: use a saw to first cut a hole in the ship. Then, purchase an ax to enlarge the hole. Sui nodded in satisfaction at his notes. Pocketing them in his cloak, he turned his attention back to the delusional Ruby.

Apparently, "DespitalFool" was staring at Ruby. The furious girl took out a gun. Quickly, Sui whistled loudly. Ruby looked up in surprise at the whistle.

A small, blue Pokémon jumped up from the sea. It had stubby feet and club-like arms longer than its body. A yellow dot was set below the red gem on its chest. The Pokémon's head was onion shaped with a pair of long blue antennae that had small spheres at the end. Its dark blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Mana!" it cried. Ruby gasped at the sight of the Legendary Pokemon.

"I'm going to catch it!" she shouted, forgetting all about "DespitalFool". She took out a Pokeball and threw it at Manaphy. Surprisingly, Manaphy contemptuously batted the Pokeball away with an air of arrogance.

"Use Heart Swap," Sui said quietly. Manaphy nodded once. The ends of its antennae glowed pink. A pink energy drifted from the two ends towards Ruby and DespicableFool.

"What's happening?!" Ruby shrieked. Her body felt funny. Really heavy and sluggish. What's in her hand? She looked at it only to gasp. DespicableFool's saw was in her hand. She looked down to see that she was in DespicableFool's body. She began crying, "NNNOOOOO!"

"You can do the honors, Des," Sui said from his wall. Des, in Ruby's body, smiled as he held up the gun. Ruby looked at him in horror.

"No, please! DON'T SHOOT ME, YOU FUCKER!" she shouted.

Des shrugged. He pulled the trigger once, twice, a zillion times "UNTIL [SHE] WAS DEAD HAHAHAHHA! [SHE] WINED LIKE A BITCH BUT [SHE] WAS DEAD SO [SHE] LOSED!" (xxRubyjanetxx 43)

Sui rubbed his eyes, obviously hurt from the sentence he just wrote in his report. It pained him to write that way, but it enhanced the story and poked a lot of fun at her as well.

He snapped his fingers. Registeel lumbered from behind him. It had brought along three armored bodies. Sui smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Now, Manaphy."

"Mana!" Manaphy used Heart Swap once more. It swapped Ruby back into her own body, but instead of transferring DespicableFool into his battered, dead body, it transported him into one of the armored bodies. Des slowly moved in his new armor, testing it out for any mistakes.

"Like it?" Sui asked.

Des looked at his friend and grinned, "Better than I expected!" He slapped Sui on the back, earning a curse from him.

"Just sit back, watch, and stay away from me," Sui growled. Des shrugged happily. The young Reaper snapped his fingers. The Seafaring Pokémon knew what to do. The energy beams switched the souls Ruby and "Deseavingly cute".

Manaphy had given Ruby little time to stay in her own body. Now, she found herself, once again in a strange body. She looked at her old body in horror.

Deceivingly Cute smiled innocently at Ruby. Ruby backed away quickly, noticing the dynamite in her enemy's hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU BITCH!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh, I dare, all right," Deceivingly Cute winked. She "JUST THREW SOME DIENAMEMITE AR [RUBY] AN SHE BLEW UP HAHAHAHAHA!" (xxRubyjanetxx 43).

Des applauded Deceivingly's heroic act while Sui rocked back and forth in darkness.

"That sentence…it burns!" he groaned. Des ignored his friend. Manaphy happily swapped Ruby back into her original body. By this time, the girl was crying from the pain. Of course, since Deceivingly's body exploded, Manaphy transferred her to her own armor. The author stretched slightly, getting used to her new body.

"One more to go," she sighed happily. Sui nodded, still rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Hurry, Manaphy…"

"Mana!" it saluted. Using Heart Swap once more, it switched Ruby and Minipeople. Oh, the famous of all of Ruby's flamers.

Sui blinked in surprise. He looked at his report again, "Oh, my scythe, she actually spelt an author's name right!" Um…well, on with the story…

Ruby found herself holding the sharp end of Minipeople's ax. She shrieked in pain as it sliced her hands and fingers, causing the pieces of flesh to fall into the dark ocean. She looked up to see Minipeople laughing at her. Ruby "started to cry like a bitch…and thats why [she's] fucking gay and [is] soooo jelous coz" everyone supports Flamers-shipping (or MinipeoplexGary).

Ruby couldn't take the laughter that continued to bounce around her head. Everyone was laughing at her. Everyone was making fun of her. Her eye twitched madly, a sign of her restraint rapidly fraying. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, stomping her foot. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! STARTING WITH YOU, MINIPEOPLE!" She "started to run at [him] but [he] just pushed [her] into the mashine and [she] got TURNED INTO SPAGETTI! LOL AND IT WAS LIKE BLOOD WAS SAUSE!" (xxRubyjanetxx 43).

Des and Deceivingly looked at Sui curiously as the young Reaper banged his head against the wall. "That…stupid…sentence! She…just…had…to…make…fun…of…one…of…my…favorite…FOO DS!" He stopped banging his head, dropping on all fours and shaking his head, "Her whole chapter...it's close to grinding my bones and make bread! The mistakes! The stupidity! All of it BURNS!"

"Dude! You eat?" Des asked, surprised at this news and completely ignoring the rest of Sui's statement. I would be. Aren't Reapers dead and therefore have no need of eating food? Sui glanced at his friends.

"I like the tastes of many foods. Therefore, I continue to eat."

His friends nodded, seeing the logic in that. Their enjoyment was interrupted by some crying. They all looked over to see Ruby back in her body. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and giant tears were streaming down her face.

"Boo!" Minipeople laughed behind the three, spying figures. They started slightly before glaring at the new member of the group. Minipeople just continued to laugh.

Deceivingly nudged Sui, "Now what, captain?"

Sui shrugged, "Now we go celebrate."

…

The Reaper sighed happily as he watched the ship sink down for the second time. Everyone managed to get on the lifeboats in time.

Well…only one person was still on the deck, crying.

You can probably guess who it was.

_Do you like your medal, Sui? _

Sui looked down to where the sunlight was shining dully off of his golden medal. The prime minister had awarded him the medal for all his efforts in his work. Manaphy looked at its friend expectantly.

The Reaper shrugged, "It doesn't really mean much, Manaphy. I'm only doing my job, nothing more."

_You should be more proud of yourself._

"Maybe…" Registeel could tell from Sui's hesitant tone that he wasn't convinced. However, the Iron Pokemon did not press the matter any further. Instead, the three companions sat in silence, each enjoying the sunset in Its own way.

…

"I'm a…HAPPY, HAPPY MON~! WITH LOTS OF PINK BON BONS~! I'M A HAPPY, HAPPY MON~! WITH LOTS OF PINK BON BONS~! DON'T ASK FOR ME TO SHARE~! 'CAUSE ABOUT YOU I DON'T CARE~! I'LL EAT THEM ALL MYSELF~! THEN GO AND KILL YOUR SELF~!" the rusty Mew sang happily as it swam through the ocean. It flipped and slid, enjoying the blue and the bubbles.

As it swam, a trail of rust followed it. The Mew paid no attention. It swam and swam around the old ship that sunk just a few minutes ago. It paid no attention to the battered body that lay on the deck of the ship. Soon, the distorted Mew knew, she would return. When she does, she would just be repeating the old cycle over and over again.

It continued to sing its little song:

"I'm a…HAPPY, HAPPY MON~! WITH LOTS OF PINK BON BONS~! I'M A HAPPY, HAPPY MON~! WITH LOTS OF PINK BON BONS~! DON'T ASK FOR ME TO SHARE~! 'CAUSE ABOUT YOU I DON'T CARE~! I'LL EAT THEM ALL MYSELF~! THEN GO AND KILL YOUR SELF~!"

* * *

_Shorter...than most...of my chapters...well...that's what I get...for keeping...Night company..._

_Where is...Mew...and Mewtwo? ...I don't know :}_

_Since I cited...her quotes...I...am not plagiarizing...just a little...heads-up..._

_Hope you enjoyed...see you...next time..._


	13. Review for Chapter 44

_Yippee...I'm suffering...take...my advice...do not be...an overachiever...it sucks...pretty much buried...in...schoolwork...I'm lucky...I managed...to type this up..._

_To go through...once more...and thank all ye..._

_**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampiressBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, abc, Syberian, gueststar123, catilena1890, eeveechamp, Trixie Lulamoon, and Mini people**_

_I...am truly honored...that the infamous...Ruby Flamer...reviewed my...story...thank ye..._

_Now...let's commence..._

* * *

Review Chapter 44

Sui glanced uncertainly at the wheel before him. He gingerly touched it before retracting his skeleton hand. He continued to stare at the mechanism.

The young Reaper never liked driving cars. Heck, he died before he even got his license! What was the Grand Reaper thinking?! Letting the youngest recruit drive a freakin' five ton truck?! Was the CEO INSANE?! Sui seriously wanted to find a nice, large table and flip it over. Whenever he went into a car, he usually got motion sickness. Already, Sui could feel the familiar dizziness wash over him.

Was the CEO INSANE?!

After ranting about it mentally, he sighed, finally resigning to his fate. Reaching out, he grasped the black wheel with both hands. He took a deep breath. Sui slowly pressed his booted foot on the gas pedal. He gave a sigh of relief as the truck moved forward at a snail's pace. This was…okay…

Sui's hands suddenly jerked, causing his foot to slam into the gas pedal! The truck zoomed to the right. It collided with a brick wall. Thankfully, the strong wall managed to stop the truck short. The truck's rear wheels went flying up a few inches into the air before crashing down on earth once again.

Muffling could be heard from the airbag inside the truck. Frantic hands, a skinned and skeleton one, waved around for help. The Reaper finally patted down the airbag, stuffing it back inside the wheel. Sui drew in a rugged gasp for fresh air. His hands plucked at the door handle, successfully opening it.

Sui stumbled outside, falling onto the ground. After catching his breath, he stood up angrily. Sui looked at the truck for a few seconds before letting out a huge yell. He kicked a wheel, and immediately regretted it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Sui hopped on his left foot, trying to relieve the pain in his other foot. He shook it around and felt the blood flowing through it. Sui took one step, wincing in pain. He ain't dancing tonight…

Sui hobbled away from the steaming truck, cursing it while he was at it. That damn truck…damn truck…damn cars…damn CEO…damn his life…damn that girl…damn Ruby…damn that girl!

_~Meanwhile~_

"Are you sure it was okay to let Sui drive that truck?"

"No. Why?"

"…then why did you let him drive it?"

"Let the poor kid have a chance at driving. He never got his license."

"All the more reason **not** to let Sui drive."

"Are you questioning my thinking abilities?"

"No, but-."

"Are you questioning my sanity?"

"Kind of, but-."

"Who's the Grand Reaper here?"

"You are, but you're-."

"I'm what?"

"You're-."

"See? If Sui got angry at failing to drive the truck, then he will take out his anger on Ruby."

"That makes sense-."

"Of course it makes sense, you idiot. That's why I did it."

"But I thought-."

"Shut up."

"But-."

"Your thinking is a dangerous pastime."

"Hey, that's-."

"Careful, you might infect the other Reapers, even me. Then our whole organization would fall because of your stupidity."

"Can't I talk for one-?"

"Why are you even here?"

"You called-."

"Shut up and leave."

_o-o_

Sui wanted to crumple his whole laptop. The chapter was so NIDOQUEENF***** STUPID! THE GRAMMAR, THE SPELLING, THE PLOT! THE CHARACTERS! OH, IS HE GOING TO MAKE HER PAY FOR THAT!

With a loud, frustrated yell, the Reaper threw his laptop across the park. He breathed raggedly. Turning smartly on his heels, he walked away from the bench, ignoring the other people that were staring at him.

Sui heard the sounds of Pokémon battles up ahead. Smiling to himself, he picked up the pace. A little Pokémon couldn't hurt. Just one little battle and then he would go back to his job.

When he reached the field, Sui wanted to rip his head off. There was Ruby with Zuko. Really?! Zuko had to be brought into this crappy, piece of shitty, Nidoqueenf*****-. Sui quickly darted behind an old tree. Holding his breath, he heard the pair walk right past him. The wind blew their conversation to him:

"She shouldn't have used a Normal type coz it's fucking weak."

"You know a lot about Pokémon, aye?"

"Yes, I'm really good at it."

Luckily, they were out of earshot of the young Reaper. He bent over, threatening to puke his latest meal. However, he didn't get the chance as familiar footfall walked towards him.

"Hey, Sui! How are you-whoa," the grim reaper stopped short after taking one look at Sui's green face. "Dude, what happened?"

The young Reaper shook his head. He pointed at Ruby and Zuko with a shaky finger. The grim reaper took one look before looking a bit green himself.

"Yeah…I can see why that would make you puke…" the grim reaper smiled slyly. "And you're just going to let her get away with that?"

Sui looked at his friend suspiciously. Why did he ask that question? The answer was blindingly obvious. But the grim reaper usually didn't ask questions like these…

"Looks like you're letting her get away with that~!" he said cheerfully. Sui turned slowly to glare at his friend.

The grim reaper rubbed his throbbing head as he watched Sui march over to Ruby. He looked behind him, tears streaming down his face:

"There, I did it. I made him mad. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

Ruby was watching another battle when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" she asked the nervous little boy. He slid his eyes away from hers.

"I…was just wondering if…you want to battle me…" he held up a Pokeball. "I only use Normal-types, but…"

Ruby smirked. Beating this kid would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. She knew exactly which Pokémon to use. She nodded.

"Sure, I'll battle with you."

The boy's eyes shone. If she had looked carefully, the girl might have seen the dark look underneath those dark pools. The little boy ran back a few paces to give their Pokémon ample space. He turned around to face her.

"Ready!"

"Go, Machamp!" Ruby tossed her Pokeball in the air. The Pokeball released the large, muscled Pokemon. He grunted and began posing, switching it up every so often so that his muscles bulged at different sections. Ruby laughed out loud when the little boy's eyes widened.

"A Machamp?! How am I supposed to beat that?!" he wondered out loud.

"You can't!" the girl shouted back triumphantly.

The boy's nervous face suddenly changed into one of a smiling maniac. Ruby stepped back in surprise. It changed so quickly, she barely had time to get used to it. A sinister aura rose from the boy, causing the air around him to distort horribly.

"Oh, I think I know how to beat Machamp," Sui grinned madly. He threw his Pokeball in the air. The ground literally shook as his Pokémon materialized.

Standing over 12 feet, the Pokemon looked like a white golem with long arms with three fingers, and short legs. Large yellow-colored bands rested on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head. Its body was covered in black stripes, and it had moss growing on its back and feet. It had six gemstones set in two: red, blue, silver. Its black eyes were set on the middle, yellow band in a certain pattern.

Regigigas roared loudly, causing the Machamp to shrink back. Ruby gasped at the colossal thing. That thing was a Pokémon?!

"Giga Impact," Sui ordered. Regigigas's eyes blinked red as it readied itself. Frozen with fear, Ruby could only watch as the Colossal Pokémon charged at her Machamp with spiraling orange streaks surrounding the Legendary Pokémon. It smashed into the Fighting-type, sending him flying through the air. Sui winced slightly as he heard the dull thud of a body slamming into a skyscraper. He grinned happily at Ruby.

"Normal types aren't so weak, now are they?" he glared at her. Ruby fell to her knees and hands. Her whole body shook from the scene. No…this can't be…why? Why is this happening to her?! WHY?! Sui called over to her, "Lol? Sure thing! I'll laugh out loud at you the whole time!" Sui began to laugh evilly at her. His aura seemed to intensified with each laugh. "Not very hard to 'lol' when you're extremely stupid and pathetic, you spoiled slut!" Now _that _brought Ruby out of her thoughts. She gave way to her anger and hatred quickly:

"YOU STUPID WANKER!" Ruby shouted, looking up at the smiling Sui. She pushed herself up off the ground and charged at the Reaper, ignoring the fact that a 12" 02' Pokémon stood between them. Regigigas was about to grab her when Sui stopped him with a hand.

"Meloetta, use Relic Song," the Reaper calmly said. The Melody Pokémon in her Pirouette Form suddenly teleported right next to his side. It began singing a beautiful melody, engulfing itself in a sphere of light. The light shone brightly, making it impossible for outsiders to see Meloetta change forms.

Certainly not Ruby. Hearing the Relic Song brought her large headaches. She stopped her charge as she fell to her knees once again, screaming for mercy. Sui looked on with a satisfied smile on his face.

When the melody ended, Ruby slipped into a deep sleep. Meloetta floated downward to take its place next to Sui. It was now in its Aria Forme. The Melody Pokemon looked at Sui curiously. Sui brushed some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Use Perish Song."

Meloetta closed her eyes and began to sing one of the many Perish Songs:

Akai numa soko  
Oku ni girari to  
Hae te iru no wa  
Hari no sangoshoo

Koko wa hikari no  
Sasa nai tokoro  
Zanin ochiru

Eien no kurushimi

Kurushii!  
Hada ga yakeru!

Choo hikizuri tsutsu  
Mi te hora  
Kusat ta jitsuni tokeru me

Miru kage mo naku

Imasara  
Tsumi o kuyan de mo  
Kako yo mirai  
Kae rareru wake mo

"Kami yo!  
Koko kara dashi te kure!"

"Sonna kotoba  
Kiki taku mo nai wa!"

Okashi ta tsumi o tsugunau  
To iu ga sore  
Wa muri na koto de ari  
Omae no me ni  
Wa utsura nu ka

Hito no itami  
Kanashimi sae

Onore no yokuboo ni kara re ochi ta  
Koko wa akai numa no soko

Hikari nado  
Sasu wake mo naku

Tada  
Koko de  
Kurushimi tsuzuke

...

Sui sat on Regigias's shoulder, enjoying the sunset with his two Legendary friends. He had to actually call on some Blissey to heal up Meloetta. However, the Melody Pokemon didn't seem to mind. It was happily singing right now too:

MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau...  
Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara  
MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?  
Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!  
... nante ne

Sui smiled at Meloetta. The little Pokémon smiled back.

_You showed her, Sui._

The Reaper nodded knowingly, crossing his arms in satisfaction, "Indeed. One must never underestimate a Normal-type. Especially one that is 12" 02'."

Meloetta laughed. _Like Regigigas here._

The Colossal Pokémon kept silent, letting the two above it have their laugh. They were going to need some laughter to brighten their lives. Especially if she kept posting. The golem-like Pokémon sighed contently. It was able to strike a blow. It was satisfied. Now was the time to let the others strike their blows as well.

…

"Congratulations. You have joined our ranks. Would you like to say anything to your new comrades?"

"MEW IS VERY HAPPY MEW GETS TO EAT ALL THE BON BONS MEW WANTS!"

"…okay th-."

"AND MEW IS VERY HAPPY THAT MEW GETS TO BE HERE! AND MEW WANTS TO THANK MANY PEOPLE! LIKE SUI! SUI IS THE BEST! SUI MADE MEW! SUI ALLOWS MEW TO GET INTO TROUBLE! SUI LETS MEW KILL STUFF!"

The Rusty Mew giggled loudly. The sound waves echoed throughout the building, as if threatening to collapse. The Reapers inside the room fidgeted. They wanted to get started on their jobs for the day. But the Rusty Mew still had more to say:

"AND MEW WANTS TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

_I like...to call...chapters...1 to 10...the _Pokémon Battle Arc_..._

_And these new chapters...starting at 11? Let's call them...the _Legendary Vengeance Arc_...yes...featuring...a special star...Rusty Mew..._

_I...actually made Rusty Mew...at the spur...of the moment...didn't think...It would...reoccur..._

_I might start...making some Flash animations...and post them on my Deviantart...that...would be fun...maybe try and draw...Rusty Mew...with some bon bons..._


	14. Review for Chapter 45

_Hello...I'm back! ...I'm been off...with my...schoolwork...so far...my school year...sucks...hate it...but...I have...very fun and...awesome teachers..._

_And...that's my excuse...for not publishing quickly...please...accept my apologies..._

_Thank ye...for all...ye support:_

_**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Romano, Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampiressBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, abc, Syberian, gueststar123, catilena1890, eeveechamp, Trixie Lulamoon, and Mini people**_

_Now...enjoy..._

* * *

Review Chapter 45

Sui slipped into the room, unnoticed by the many people celebrating. He stopped to watch the Fire Lord present Ruby with a giraffe. Sui looked at his report. The young Reaper was actually surprised; she spelled giraffe correctly! He was about to applaud her when the next word in his report was "OMG".

…indeed, it was an "off my grandma!" moment.

The young Reaper moved around the crowd. He wrinkled his nose at all the smells. Humans, can't seem to wash properly. Their smells were extremely nasty to him. He hated them all. Double goes for the one who's plagiarizing copyrights like an idiot.

Sui finally reached the refreshment table with all its glorious food spread out. His eyes widened at the sight of the food. However, he scanned the table for one particular food…

There! Sui shoved his way through the people. They ignored them as their eyes were on the "important" people standing around on the stage. The young Reaper finally reached his destination with a napkin on his nose (he nearly didn't make it and almost fainted from the smells). Sui removed the napkin. He got out a pouch and began shoveling all the Flaming Fire Bon Bons from the table into his pouch.

He had promised Rusty Mew that if It stayed home, he'll bring It some bon bons.

Sui looked up just in time to see Zuko moving to light the candles. A cruel smile crossed the Reaper's face. As the Firebender lit the candle, the Reaper waved his skeleton hand. A cold blast of wind extinguished the flame as if the candle wasn't lit in the first place. Sui saw Ruby frown.

"ZUKO! You missed one!"

Zuko looked behind him to see the unlit candle. Frowning, he tried to light it again. And again, Sui ruined his little party by providing more air than necessary to the fire. Ruby began to tap her foot impatiently.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"I'm trying!" the poor man whined. Sui deemed his tricks have gone far enough. True, this Zuko was a distorted version of the real Zuko. Still, the physical likeness pissed off Sui big time. He felt like this whiny, bratty version of the character, of any character, degraded the true traits of the true character.

Sui stepped from the crowd, walking forward to the stage. Ruby looked at the source of footfalls echoing in the silent room. Her lips curled in disdain as she recognized that familiar black cloak.

"You're that obsessed with me? Hah! I should have know, you attention-whore!" Ruby taunted. Sui stabbed a Flaming Fire Bon Bon with his skeleton finger. He held it up casually, unmindful of the twitching Ruby was suddenly getting. Since Sui wasn't saying anything, Ruby decided to ante a bit.

"YOU'RE WANNABES AND FUCKTARDS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, BUT YOU'RE NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not even going to comment on your failed attempt to bring in Dragon Ball Z. Even I know that you need to collect the Dragon Balls, and I don't watch Dragon Ball. You can't summon them. And they're called Dragon Balls for a reason, stupid girl," Sui scolded. "I don't even want to start on your horrible spelling and grammar. Let's see…what else…" he raised his voice, "Your story sucks. The plot is the story. So you just contradicted yourself right there when you said that the plot doesn't matter, it's the story that counts. Stupid girl, you don't need to explain those things to us. More like we need to explain things to you. And _you_ should be paying _us _to read your stories. Are you seriously that idiotic? Fanfiction is a website where you post things on for free. They don't pay people to post shit like yours."

This seriously ticked off the girl. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO KNOW! I'M BETA THAN YOU!" she pointed at Sui with a sneer. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MELT?!" Ruby waved her arms. A pillar of water began to form. She flicked her wrist, freezing up the pillar. When she spread out her arms, the pillar shattered into millions, sharp pieces. Ruby aimed all of them at Sui with a giggle of triumph.

"I call Moltres, Bird of Fire, Phoenix of Lugia! Come forth!" Sui suddenly shouted. A loud shrill pierced the air, causing everyone to search for the source. A flash of red. A whirlwind of gold. The ice shards Ruby tried to utilize instantly melted. A large figure, towering over all who dares to come forth, landed behind the young Reaper in a flurry of flames. Covered in blazing feathers, Moltres glared at Ruby. The Legendary Pokémon shrieked loudly at the girl. The room got noticeably hot, even for the Firebenders.

Ruby took a step back. Moltres?! Here?! Why? Why did the Flame Pokemon come?! Especially when that wanker called it? It wasn't fair!

Sui saw the confused and angry look on the girl's face. He waited for her to do something, anything. He didn't care what she did. He knew he would be able to counter it easily. Now, this may sound conceited, but judging Ruby's attempts to "write a story", it's pretty much true.

"Rar…Charlizard! I choose you!" Ruby threw a Pokeball in the air. The familiar lizard-like Pokémon roared in response, flapping his wings in defiance to the Legendary Pokémon.

"Flame them," Sui said before Ruby could issue a command. Moltres shrilled loudly. The whole room burst into flames. The girl screamed in fright as the fire licked closer and closer. The Legendary Pokemon stared at Charizard before nodding once. Charizard shook his head before flapping his wings once again.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, CHARLIZARD?!" Ruby stomped her foot as "her" Charizard flew away. He roared loudly, causing her to shrink back. Sui cracked a small smile, able to hear an evil laugh in the Charizard's roar. Ruby turned her glare to Sui, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"I've heard that so many times, if I get one dollar for each time you say that, I would have exceeded my salary," Sui replied with a bored look.

Ruby breathed in sharply, a clear sign of her anger, "SHUT UP! GUARDS! VACUUM THAT FUCKER!" She pointed at Sui accusingly.

The rapid footfalls told the Reaper that about eight men were coming for him. From the corner of his eye, Sui could see that each was armed with a vacuum. Strange weapon for a Fire Nation guard…He waited until they were almost upon him before uttering a command:

"Overheat."

Moltres flapped its wings. A blast of hot air burst through the room. People everywhere were crying loudly in pain. The guards stopped running towards Sui. They dropped their vacuums and writhed in pain from the suffering heat. Almost everyone, except for Ruby and Zuko, fell to the floor in faint. Sui didn't care. They weren't real people after all. Just some twisted population from this brat's "story"…Ruby gasped in shock as her "precious" Zuko "was all melted like a puddle of the ground and his two fuckin stupid nipples floated away like two dots" (xxRubyjanetxx 45). The girl glared back at Sui, who was examining his report. He wrinkled his nose and shook the paper around.

"Goes to show how stupid you are. What kind of sentence is this?" he asked her.

"THAT'S MY IDEA! YOU CAN'T STEAL IT!"

"Ah, but I didn't. I clearly sited where I found it, therefore, giving, ahem, 'credit' to the owner," Sui explained.

"What?"

The young Reaper sighed, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand even if Einstein explained it to you." He turned to Moltres and inclined his head slightly, "Moltres, if you would please."

The Legendary Pokémon nodded. Shrieking once more, it flew over to Ruby and gripped her shoulders with its talons, lifting her clear off the ground. Ruby screamed wildly, kicking empty air with her feet.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKER!" she sobbed. Moltres only shrilled in reply. It had a beaked smirk on its face as it flew farther and farther away from the Fire Nation's capital. Sui watched the Legendary Pokémon fly for a bit before sitting down on the Fire Lord's throne. He got out a bag from his cloak and opened it up. Inside was a double cheeseburger from In-n-Out.

Because, in Sui's opinion, In-n-Out was so much better than Burger King. It was extremely difficult for Sui to locate an In-n-Out in the Fire Nation, let alone a Burger King.

Moltres was getting tired of the screaming, kicking, naughty brat. It couldn't wait to drop her off at the intended destination. With each wing flap, Moltres grew more and more hopeful that its suffering was about to end. The girl didn't exactly endear her to the Legendary.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WANKER! I SAID, LET ME GO!" Ruby bawled. Moltres held true to its grip on the thrashing girl's shoulders.

The Flame Pokémon almost wanted to kiss Ruby when it finally reached the high, colorful tent. Almost. Moltres dug in for a deeper effort to endure the brat's whining for a little while longer. Almost there.

It finally reached to the top of the tent. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the peak began to open up like a large mouth. She looked up at Moltres, finally realizing what the giant bird intended to do.

"YOU BETTER NOT DRO-!"

Without a second thought, Moltres dropped the loathsome girl into the tent. It didn't mind the long-pitched screaming that followed. It was actually nice to listen to. When the screaming was cut off, the Legendary Pokémon flew off.

…

"LADIES AAANNNNNNNNNNDDDD FLAMERS! WELCOME TO THIS CHAPTER'S EDITION OF FLAMING FIREBALLS CIRCUS!" the young Ringmaster twirled around on the stage. Dressed in a black-and-white, striped jacket and silver-and-gray polka dot pants, the Ringmaster laughed cheerfully along with the crowd. He bowed slightly, covering his fire-painted face from the audience.

"WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TODAY! INTRODUCING! THE ONE AND ONLY! RUBY JANET!" he gestured to the heavily-red draped curtain. A stagehand pulled on the rope, drawing the curtain upward. And there, behind a steel-barred cage, was Ruby. The girl gripped the silver bars tightly. She glared at the Ringmaster, who was smiling madly at her.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WANKER!" she spat at him. He giggled unnaturally.

"WHAT FUN! LET'S INTRODUCE HER TO HER PARTNER! HEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEESSSSSSSSS RAIKOU!"

The tent swelled with applause as the Legendary Thunder Pokemon trotted from behind another curtain. It walked up to the Ringmaster's side. Looking out at the crowd, Raikou roared its approval, earning more howls of delight. The Ringmaster grinned his little mad grin.

"A SHITTY AUTHOR AGAINST THE TIGER OF HO-OH! WHO WOULD WIN?!" the Ringmaster leaped onto a platform behind him. Once in position, he gave a stagehand a nod. The stagehand rushed to the large switch. Grunting with effort, he turned it to the left. The steel-cage that held Ruby bound slowly creaked upward. Once the cage was high enough, Ruby charged at the Ringmaster with fingernails scratching.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WHORE!" she shouted. The Ringmaster laughed before cracking a whip in front of him.

"Raikou! You know what to do!" he cracked the whip in the air once more. With a roar, Raikou leaped in front of Ruby. The girl recoiled in surprise.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FUCKER!" she screamed at the Legendary Pokémon.

"Raikou! Now!" the Ringmaster slammed the whip on the ground. Raikou roared loudly. Its roar rivaled that of the thunder from the rainclouds gathering outside. It shook the whole tent, but the audience seemed to love it. Ruby, on the other hand, was completely terrified. She lost her initial lust for revenge, replaced by sheer terror. The girl turned to run away.

Raikou wasn't letting her get away that easily. She took only three steps when the Thunder Pokémon jumped forward and landed in front of her. Ruby screamed and tried to go to the side. No such luck. Raikou leaped over to block her off once more. She tried again, only to be blocked once more by the powerful Electric type.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WAN-!"

At that precise moment, Raikou pounced on her with fangs bearing. It aimed for her neck and found it mark. The high-pitched scream was suddenly cut off by a horrible gurgle. Blood spurted from two crimson holes forming where the Thunder Pokémon had bit her. It released a weak Thunder Wave, paralyzing the girl to stop her thrashing. It did not mind the blood that was spraying from the girl's wound. The audience hollered their delight at the gruesome scene in front of them. The Ringmaster waited for a few more seconds before cracking his whip once again in the air.

Raikou, upon hearing the whip, stopped its Crunch. It relinquished its fangs from the girl's neck and trotted over to the Ringmaster. Ruby sprawled on the ground, static traveling all over her body. Occasionally, she would give a twitch, but nothing more. Her dull eyes looked out at the laughing audience. Her own crimson blood splashed everywhere, from her face to the ground.

"IT'S OBVIOUS WHO THE WINNER IS! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR RAIKOU! TIGER OF HO-OH!"

The tent roared with applause. One person stood up, followed by two more, until everyone in the bleachers gave Raikou a standing ovation. Although the clapping was not as loud as the thunder or its roar, the Legendary Pokemon was pleased and inclined its head.

…

Sui looked at the mirror one more time before grabbing a wet cloth from the table. He began washing off the paint of the Ringmaster to reveal his familiar self. Moltres and Raikou stood by, watching him.

"That was a great show, Raikou," Sui grinned into the mirror at the Thunder Pokémon.

_Indeed it was._

_ That girl was hella annoying! I have no idea how you guys are able to stand her!_

Sui laughed, "We don't, Moltres. That's why I have recruited you, your brothers, and cousins' help to take her down."

Moltres smirked. _I can't wait for Zapdos's and Articuno's turn. Boy, does Articuno have a score to settle with her!_

_ I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when Articuno comes diving in._ Raikou chuckled in agreement.

Sui smiled, "Indeed. The power of the Legends is strong." He looked into the mirror once more. A shadowy figure was at the upper right hand corner. The Reaper frowned for a moment before realizing who it was.

"Hello there. I was wondering where you floated off to."

"FLOATED OFF TO SEE THE CORPSE, I DID! AMAZING SHOW~! AMAZING WORK~! I LOVED IT SO~! FOR ALL ITS MIRK~! NOW…WHERE ARE THOSE BON BONS YOU PROMISED ME?!"

* * *

_Not...enough blood and gore...so...I added more...aren't you glad? :}_

_I decided...to use Raikou...because it's like...a tiger...and Moltres...it is...a Phoenix...that seems to fit...the Fire Nation..._

_For the..."off my grandma!" moment...I honestly...couldn't think of anything else...when my friend...suggested it...I laughed so hard...because...of the randomness of it..._

_I hate her...for using Avatar: The Last Airbender...damn her..._


	15. Review for Chapter 46

_I'm back...excuse me...for...taking so long...hopefully...this new chapter would...make up for...my absence..._

_Thank all for continual support:_

**XDreamKillerX, MewbladeXxX, Sheba987, Mr. Grool, Maid of Justice, Death of Mortals, Lovino Romano Vargas-Carriedo, Lord Ice Termina, Miss Optimism, Nya, Gmm3, Russia, Crazy Cougar, Demonic Asylum, ShinyUmbreon101, Kumori Shikage, OrangeHokkaido, Entei7800, spookysbreathstinks, OshawottStream, PikaBulbasaur, DespicableFool, Deceivingly Cute, Okami Amaterasu OmikamI, DarkWolfNight, Lunarium Prince, Twilit eclipse, VampiressBeauty20, Eketahuna, djanime987, Twilightcrystalflame, Dark Brother 16, Rin-sama and Len-kun, abc, Syberian, gueststar123, catilena1890, eeveechamp, Trixie Lulamoon, Darkened Kid, and Mini people**

_And...Kumori Shikage...thank you...for your suggestion...in chapter 5...I...have put it to full...use...along with...a special surprise...please excuse me...for waiting...if it was...too long to use it..._

* * *

Review Chapter 46

_Unless you can free me from my capture, I will continue to fight you!_

Sui woke up in a cold sweat. Realizing that it was the same dream, the young man leaned back in his bed. He held his head and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't stop the voice from bouncing around his head. Every night ever since the fight started, the same angry, but pleading voice continued to call for him.

He brushed the sheets aside and stood up from his bed. Sui walked over to the mirror. He tilted his head to the side. Black, messy hair slid; a few covered his dark, brown eyes. Sui reached over to grab a black cloak. As he swung the cloak over his shoulders, his left hand began to decay. Bits of skin fell from the left part of his face.

Sui, an ordinary teenager, was no more.

Sui, the young Reaper, is back.

With his cloak swirling gently, the young Reaper walked through his wall. His steps echoed in the dark. It wrapped around him like a blanket, warm yet cold. A few lights floated past his eyes, but he ignored them all. They, in turn, ignored him.

Two lights, red as blood, black as ebony, gray as clouds, followed Sui. After walking for about five minutes, a bright illumination flashed all around them. This, Sui couldn't ignore the light and shielded his eyes. He uncovered his eyes when he deemed that it was safe.

"HELLO, SUI!" Rusty Mew chirped happily behind his shoulder. Sui smiled at his friend. Bloody as always, Rusty Mew floated around in the air. A few drops of dull venom dripped from the dead tail-snake's fangs. Its red eyes looked at Sui madly, "SHE'S UP! SHE'S UP!" Rusty Mew pointed at a girl leaving a dark room. Sui nodded. He followed the girl stealthily. Rusty Mew floated close by, giggling madly.

Sui grimaced, "Great, she just went into the mall with her friend." Rusty Mew sighed.

"Man! I thought I was going to have some fun today!" the odd Pokémon looked around. It floated closer to Sui, "How about a game of Russian Roulette?"

_Twenty games of Russian Roulette later…_

Rusty Mew struggled to hold Sui back. It grunted and waggled its feet in the air for extra boost as it held onto the edge of the Reaper cloak.

"LET ME AT THE BITCH! LET ME AT THE BITCH!" he screamed. Rusty Mew shook its head.

"Stay calm, Sui! She's an idiot who doesn't know where Japan lies!"

Sui glared at his friend, "That's my point! I'm going to beat the crap out of her for being disrespectful to Japan and Avatar! Frick, Aang was still alive, bitch!"

Rusty Mew mentally placed its hands on its hips, "We both know that's not the real reason! You're just mad because I beat you seventeen to three!"

Sui stopped struggling. True, he was mad that Rusty Mew had beaten him. The headaches he got from the game weren't helping him at all. Still… "She's a *BEEP* *BEEP* liar who *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* and that she fucking-."

"LANGUAGE!" Rusty Mew pointed a finger high into the air, as if making a declaration. Sui raised an eyebrow at his friend as he crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything when I swore before?"

Rusty Mew smiled sweetly at him, "You censored those, so it could have meant anyth-THERE SHE GOES!" The odd Pokémon suddenly latched itself on Sui's face, causing the Reaper to protest futilely. "AFTER HER!"

Sui followed Ruby and Katie with some difficulty. Rusty Mew's directions did not help at all. After a few bumps to some random trees and people, Sui finally made it to Ruby's destination: the Hall.

He finally managed to unlatch Rusty Mew from his face. The odd Pokémon giggled and hovered over the Reaper's shoulder. The two friends watched as the elves held the egg up for everyone to touch it. Sui watched as Ruby touched the egg. A crack formed, causing Ruby to gasp.

The girl quickly hid her expression as a red dragon poked its head from the milky shell. Sui took a survey of everyone. They all looked shocked apparently, "except" for Ruby.

"All the Dragon Riders have to be Japanese, so it's only right," said the head elf. He handed the baby dragon to Ruby along with a silver crown crested with rubies. Watching closely, Sui could see that the head elf had a slight disapproving look on his face. The baby dragon squawked loudly, as if pleading with anybody to save it. "Take good care of it."

"I already trained like a hundred of the fuckers, lol," Ruby bragged. Rusty Mew snorted and rolled its eyes.

"My bloody ass, you did," it muttered. Sui hushed his friend quickly, hoping nobody heard the sarcastic comment. Ruby and Katie were walking down the aisle, the former proudly displaying the dragon. The Reaper watched them walk by before turning his attention to the elves huddled around at the top. As the heavy doors closed with a _slam_, one of the elves looked up.

"Sui, we would like to speak with you."

"NO WAY, OLD MAN! WE'RE ON A MISSION!" Rusty Mew burst out. It floated in front of Sui, holding out its arms protectively. "WE MUST KILL ALL-!"

"Hush, Rusty," Sui scolded. The odd Pokemon drooped. It looked at Sui sadly.

"But…"

Sui ignored his creation and stepped forward. The Hall was blanketed in silence as the young Reaper walked up to the elves. He stopped a few feet away from them, staring straight at the head elf.

"Young Sui, we would like to present you with this egg," the head elf held out a white egg. Sui tilted his head at it. Even though it looked white, he could sense a feeling of blackness to it. He reached out and touched it. It felt grainy, as if made of sand.

At his touch, a loud crack rang throughout the Hall. There was a chorus of gasps, as if the whole room was sucked of all its breath. A piece of the white shell broke away. A small white dragon head peeked out. It squawked quietly, staring at Sui with large black pools of darkness. Sui couldn't tear his eyes away from the dragon's. He felt like the mythical creature was sucking him in, and stealing his soul. As if the Reaper was suddenly detached, ripped from his body. His soul seemed to hover in the air above the dais. Energy of white and black gently swirled around him. All the while, the two dark pools of black continued to stare at the Reaper.

"Sui…Sui…Sui…SUI!"

The young Reaper shook his head. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling the sweat beginning to form. Rusty Mew looked at its friend with concern, "Sui, are you all right?"

Sui let out a shuddering breath, "I'm fine…" He turned his attention back to the elves. He frowned. They were all looking very satisfied for some strange reason.

"Ah, another Dragon Rider…congratulations, SuicidalxxReaper. We wish the best of luck and care to you and your dragon," the elf handed the Reaper the dragon, which had somehow broken the egg into pieces of dead shells. Sui held the dragon, grunting slightly at the unexpected weight.

"A dragon, huh? I always loved dragons…what should we call him?" Sui asked Rusty Mew excitedly. The odd Pokemon snorted and looked away.

"Leave him!"

"Leave him? That's not a good name," Sui tickled the dragon's chin. It let out a gurgling laugh and a small ember.

"We don't need to name it! We don't even need it!" Rusty Mew protested. "IT'S USELESS!"

"Rusty Mew! You're going to hurt the little guy's feelings!" Sui gasped, hugging the dragon close. The sudden pressure caused the creature to squawk. "We're keeping him! Now, let's see…I'll name you…"

_Tao…_

"Tao."

"Tao? What kind of name is that?"

"A good one," Sui responded. He smiled at the dragon. It spat out a small flame before smiling back at the Reaper. Rusty Mew huffed and looked away. "Welcome to the team, Tao," Sui said cheerfully.

_A blessing or a curse. You are never too sure until it is truly over._

Ruby smiled at her Charlizard proudly. Over a small span of a few days, she had trained her dragon to become a Charlizard. And now it's a mega evolution!

"I bet none of the fuckers did that!" she snickered to herself. "Now it's time for me to train my beloved Gary to beat the Pokémon League…again!" Ruby laughed out loud. She called to her dragon and started down the road. Her Charlizard flew next to her, ears pricked for any signs of danger. Strange sounds south caused the dragon-like Pokemon to look in that direction. However, Ruby continued to walk until she saw that Charlizard wasn't behind her. She placed her hands on her hips as a sign of annoyance, "CHARLIZARD, HURRY UP!"

The creature growled slightly, still looking in the direction where the strange sounds were. Ruby sighed exasperatedly. She was going to make Charlizard do hard training after this…Ruby stomped over to where her dragon was standing.

"What now?" Ruby tapped her foot impatiently. "Why are you wai-?" She flinched as a large, black dragon stormed from the trees, flying directly towards her. The girl screamed, feeling sharp claws snatch her from the ground. She felt the familiar sensation of flying through the air.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKER!" she screamed, kicking and swinging her legs and arms. "CHARLIZARD! FLAME HIM!"

Her dragon roared, preparing to flap his wings. Just as he was lifted from the ground by a flap, a blue, wolf-like Pokemon gracefully leaped from the forest. The Suicune opened its mouth, blasting a powerful Ice Beam at Charlizard. The dragon-like Pokemon roared in pain. He turned to glare at the Legendary Pokemon. The Aurora Pokemon snorted derisively. Quite angered by the Legendary's casual manner, Ruby's Pokemon decided to take matters in his own claws.

Charlizard opened his mouth to blast a fiery Fire Blast at Suicune. In turn, it leaped out of the way. Once it landed firmly on the ground once again, Suicune shot a powerful Hydro Pump at Charlizard. Since the other Pokemon had expected his attack to hit, he was unprepared to dodge the next attack. The devastating flood of high-pressured water caught Charlizard by surprise. The full force of it drove the Pokemon backwards against a tree. Once there, Suicune saw no reason to stop its attack. It switched from Hydro Pump to Scald. Fire-type as Charlizard may be, even Suicune's Scald felt extremely hot to the touch.

Ruby gasped as she heard her Charlizard's scream pierce the air. She continued to struggle against the claws that held her true. "LET GO OF ME, YOU WANKER! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T, YOU FUCKER."

"HAHAHAHA! WE GOT YOU NOW!"

The girl froze. What was that?! It sounded familiar and unwelcoming. It sounded like nails screeching on a chalkboard delightfully. Like something mad and crazy was waiting for her. Unable to wait any longer, Ruby craned her neck to the side. She shrieked and tried futilely to rear away. Rusty Mew laughed madly at the girl's fear.

"SEE THAT, ZEKROM? ZEE THAT, SEKROM? I, THE ALMIGHTLY RUSTY MEW, REDUCED THE INFAMOUS RUBY TO TEARS OF FEARS!"

_I'm speechless_. Zekrom rolled his eyes. Rusty Mew giggled once again. Its dead snake flickered inward and out, and back again. Ruby struggled against Zekrom's hold once again.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! I GO TO UNIVERSITY AND GET AN A+ THERE, YOU IDIOT! I'M JAPANESE AND THE NEXT DRAGON RIDER AND AVATAR, SO YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh really?" Rusty Mew smiled, its voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're too dum-dum to get a rum-rum A+ plus in a university! Japanese? Ha! Anybody person who's Japanese would be able to spell 'Charizard' correctly! Heck, you can't even be a New Zealander! You can't even spell 'wanker' right! What's a 'wankr'? That's what you type, you bitch!" The odd Pokemon snickered loudly, "YOU'RE THE NEXT DRAGON RIDER AND AVATAR? HA! THAT'S A GOOD JOKE! WELL, GUESS WHAT? JOKE'S ON YOU!"

Rusty Mew floated up to look at Zekrom in the eye, "ARE WE THERE YET?!"

Zekrom sighed. _Yes…we are._

"REALLY? WHERE?" Rusty Mew made the pretense of shading its eyes to look around. The black dragon pointed to a random spot.

_There…_

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME?!" Rusty Mew had tears in its eyes. "FIRST SUI, WITH HIS NEW PET DRAGON. NOW YOU? WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!" The odd Pokemon sobbed loudly.

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. That bastard Sui had a dragon? That's not fair! She was supposed to be the next Dragon Rider! Not that wanker! He wasn't even Japanese! Everyone knew that all Dragon Riders had to be Japanese!

"WE'RE HERE!" Rusty Mew laughed excitedly. It straightened out and dove into the trees. Zekrom, on the other hand, flew upwards, higher and higher.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME?! I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO!" Ruby screamed once again, kicking and flailing. Zekrom's eyes flashed in exasperation. Even though it had the patience of a saint, this damn girl was really testing its patience.

_You may think this story of yours is a blessing with all the attentions it is getting. You may think that you have writing and drawing skills. You may think that you will become a famous author and artist one day. You may think that your ideals are the only ones that matter. ALL OF THAT IS A CURSE!_

Ruby flinched at the intensity of Zekrom's last telepathic message. What did the Legendary Pokemon mean that all her dreams were a curse? They weren't a curse! In fact, they're her destiny! She will become a famous author and artist and show all those fuckers who got the last laugh!

She opened her mouth to insult Zekrom.

"SHU-."

_WELCOME TO HELL!_

Zekrom's claws suddenly released their tension. Ruby felt her stomach sinking and her heart sinking into her stomach. She dropped down immediately. The wind and gales howled defiantly at her, threatening to pop her ears and make her deaf. That was all she felt, the wind and sharp, cold air as she fell. Ruby finally regained her senses and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FUCKER!" she yelled at Zekrom. But the black dragon had already left the minute it discharged her. Ruby began to waster her breath on screaming the sky down. The treetops were approaching at a frightening rate, faster, faster with each gust of wind. The girl could not bear to watch the ground so she covered her head and eyes with her arms. Still, she went on screaming. She hoped that it would be over soon.

However, she felt no impact at all. Ruby continued to scream her breath and life out. Then her mind started to wind itself. The ground was approaching quite fast before. If so, shouldn't she have hit the ground already? Why could she still scream bloody murder?

Ruby dared to take a peek.

And saw a white skull peering at her with eyeless holes as it floated in a crimson liquid. The moment she saw that, the moment her heart skipped a beat, the moment she had the thought of screaming once again, she fell into the bloody waters with a loud splash.

Ruby opened her eyes, seeing nothing but murky waters. Moving her arms in a stroke and her legs in a scissors kick, the girl managed to break the surface of the waters. Ruby gasped and sputtered in an attempt to clear her mouth and eyes of the strange liquid. Once she got over it, the girl took a look around her.

She screamed. Skulls, bones, skin, muscles, fingers, arms, legs, eyes, hair, heads. And that described only half of what she saw floating in the water that looked like blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shrieked on instant. As the last of the sound waves left the room, something seemed to stir. Ruby looked around the dark chamber frantically for an exit. Only walls on all sides of the dark pool of black red greeted her.

"You'll never find one," said a familiar voice. It came from above, directing Ruby to look up. Sui grinned at her. A strange, scaly tail wrapped around the Reaper's body, arms, and legs. Occasionally, Ruby could see large, black wings behind the Reaper, flapping lazily in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Ruby shouted. Sui frowned thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"You want to leave your dreams? Why? I thought this was your destiny," he grinned. A movement near Sui's shoulder attracted Ruby's attention. As she continued to stare at the area, a black dragon's head appeared. What was with that dragon behind Sui?

"Hey, why do you have a dragon?!" Ruby asked indignantly. Sui shrugged.

"The elves saw fit that I should be presented with my own dragon."

"WHAT?! ONLY JAPANESE CAN BE DRAGON RIDERS! YOU'RE NOT JAPANESE!"

"Whoever said I was a Dragon Rider?" Sui chuckled. This threw Ruby off. In her mind, people only have dragons "coz" they were Dragon Riders. She smirked as she had that thought.

"Ha! That means you're too stupid to-." She got no further. Sui's dragon stared at her intently with white, soulless eyes. Ruby looked into the dragon's eyes; they sucked her in with their spell. In those eyes, she saw her dreams. She was sitting at a table and signing books many people of all ages were bringing up to her. Each book had a red velvet cover on it with the name "Sarah Topson" in bright, gold lettering. People were constantly praising her while she signed her books.

"A pretty dream, isn't it?" Sui's voice broke the trance that came over Ruby. The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head to clear away the last traces of emptiness.

"Hmph. Can your dragon see the future?" if this was true, that means that Ruby was better than all those flamers who dared to insult her story.

Not that she was already better than them.

Sui smiled, "Of course not."

"Wha-? Of course it can! It saw how I'll be an author famouser than you!" she pointed at Sui. Her eyes widened in shock as the crimson water dripped from her hand. She shook it desperately, trying to clear away the iron-smelling liquid.

"A blessing that only you see. A curse that everyone else sees," the Reaper stated. "Let me enlighten you on reality." He snapped his fingers. The sound echoed throughout the dark chamber. Ruby flinched at the loud sound. Then her ears picked up another sound that caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

She turned around, screaming as the bits of human flesh came together. They formed misshapen humans. Some didn't even look like fleshy humans. Those were the ones with only bits of bones held together by a mysterious force. The fear in the back of the girl's mind enlarged and enveloped her whole body as the distorted humans swam slowly towards her. Ruby shrieked in fear while Sui watched on, a seemingly impassive look on his face.

The girl tried to swim away from the creatures. She soon came to a dead end, cold and lifeless. She ran her terrified fingers across it, as if imploring it to open an escape for her. No such luck.

"LET ME OUT! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Ruby screamed as she banged on the ignorant wall. Light ripples slowly grew to larger ones as the beings swam closer and closer to the fear-stricken girl. Her screams continued to bounce off the walls as Sui looked on.

Ruby chose one fatal moment to look behind her. A smiling, half-face with shaggy strings for hair breathed on her nose. The girl had no time to scream as that same being held up a bloody, ripped arm and slammed it on her head. The creature rammed Ruby into the waters. The waters around that area began to thrash frantically. The creature continued to smile as the girl struggled to get air in her lungs. The multiple bubbles floated outward towards the other approaching creatures.

Miraculously, Ruby managed to break free of the shaggy strings' hold. She ducked underneath its arm and attempted to swim for another exit. Too late, and Ruby suddenly found herself surrounded by the deformed humans. They all swam in a circle around her. The girl looked around hysterically. The beings had successfully brought her into their circle.

One of them, pale and grinning with sharp fangs, leaped forward abruptly, clawing her arm with dull nails. Ruby shrieked and leaned away. This gave a second being, a skeleton with blood-red eyeballs, a chance to grab her shoulders and drive her downwards. A chain reaction occurred; the creatures all edged towards Ruby and pushed her underneath the waters.

Closing her eyes, the girl beat against rotten corpses with her weaken hands. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. But there was so many of them, all of them much stronger than the girl. Ruby had no chance of survival at all.

Sui watched as Ruby's twisted dreams all moved towards. Each pleaded for Ruby's attention as they clamored about to bring her to their level. Now she knew what kind of dreams she had. Now she was feeling the full force of her warped dreams and thoughts of destiny. His dragon flapped its wings lazily to keep it and his master air born. Sui felt Tao stiffen slightly. That could only mean one thing…

"WHERE ARE MY BON BONS?!" Rusty Mew poof-ed beside Sui. Seeing Tao, the odd Pokemon frowned hugely. "DID YOU TAKE MY BON BONS, DON DON?!"

"Don don?" Sui frowned. His left eye had turned soulless white, a sign that Tao was speaking through him.

Rusty Mew nodded excitedly, even though it was far from excited. Maybe it didn't see the joyful mess beneath them? "BON BONS RHYMES WITH DON DON! AND DON DON MEANS DUMBASS!"

"You little-."

"Okay, now I feel weird since you're using me to talk, Tao," Sui quickly put in before his dragon could say anything. "It's like I'm talking to myself."

Tao snorted in derision, "The fact remains that I did not steal your bon bons, Pokemon reject."

Sui had to gasp at that.

"WHAT?! I AM A LOVABLE POKEMON!" as Rusty Mew declared that, a string of venom fell from his dead snake's fangs. Tao eyed the venom pointedly.

"Stop! Rusty Mew, I'll buy you more bon bons."

"And what about me?" Tao asked through Sui right after the Reaper finished his sentence. Sui really needed to stop his dragon from doing that.

"I'll get you some Chubby Bunnies," Sui wrinkled his nose. He covered it with a sleeved arm. "Let's go. The dreams stink in here."

Tao flapped its wings mightily, carrying his master with him. After sticking its tongue at Tao's retreating back, Rusty Mew followed the two.

Zekrom and Suicune were waiting for the three to come out of the Pools of Dreams. Sui nodded a greeting to the two Legendaries.

_Welcome back, Sui._

"Suicune, it's nice to see you. How was your trip with Ruby, Zekrom?"

The black dragon Pokemon looked away. Electricity crackled around its body. Suicune noticeably scooted away from the other Legendary.

_That girl is a menace._

"That she is," Sui nodded. A dark look came over him, "She, an expert on Mega Evolutions? Ha! What an idiot! Pokémon X and Y come out tomorrow, the only games thus far to have Mega Evolutions! And she said that she had evolved her 'Charlizard' into a mega in Emerald?! The nerve of that girl! She doesn't even know the correct way to Mega evolve!"

Suicune rolled its eyes. I_ noticed that you're not the only one to lost your patience with her, Zekrom._

_ Let Sui rant his anger. I pity the next Legendaries._

"I DON'T! NOW…IT'S MY BON BONS AND I NEED 'EM NOW!"

* * *

_Milk to anyone...who got Rusty Mew's...reference...at the end..._

_The misshapen humans...if you...cannot picture them...imagine...a Titan...from _Attack on Titan_...awesome anime...that...was what I saw...when I wrote this...if you have the chance...take a look...again, awesome anime..._

_Who...wants to see...Tao attempt...the Chubby Bunny challenge?_


End file.
